Familial Ties
by snivygamer97
Summary: What if Superboy was a girl? What if she knew more than she was letting on at the start? What if she had to choose who to trust? Join Supergirl and the rest of the team on a variety of different adventures.
1. broken promises

It all started with a simple promise "I'll be there on the Fourth of July." That is what he promised her before she was placed back into her pod. Unbeknownst to her that wasn't the only promise to be broken.

**Gotham City; July 4th; 12:00 EDT**

Freeze was attacking picnickers in Gotham City park, many of them running in fear only to be frozen. One family stares at the cliff he's standing on in shock.

"Enjoying family time?" the villain questions rhetorically, then froze the family. "My family has other plans." he then slid down the ramp now going from the cliff. Taking aim at the running citizens of Gotham. Only for a Batarang to throw off his aim. "Batman." he says, as if he's expecting it. "I was wondering when-"

He turns to find no one there. Only a childish laughter echoing around him, which in an open area is impressive. From above, a black shadow is over his head. However what lands on him isn't the Batman, but rather Robin. Decked out in red/yellow/black tactical gear. Knocking the ice villain down, then throwing two more birdarangs at his helmet, cracking it.

"Oh. Boy Wonder." Freeze drawls. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm underwhelmed." as he stands back up, aiming his ice gun at Robin this time.

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here." Robin dismisses, despite the fact that the gun is buzzing to life.

"Kids." Freeze says in annoyance. "Always in such a rush."

"Not talking to you." Robin says in a sing-song tone. Freeze looks confused, so Robin just points behind him. Only to see Batman arrive with a flying punch to Freeze's face, breaking the glass of his helmet.

**Star City Main Bridge; July 4th; 9:01 PDT**

Icicle Junior lands and ices up the bridge, before using his powers to create a shell of ice. Knocking cars off balance and causing many crashes. He laughs almost maniacally before arrows start raining down. In two colors, three green fletched ones and two red fletched ones. He pauses for a moment only for another green one to hit him in the shoulder. The nock of the arrow blinking red and beeping before blowing up. The small explosion knocks him off balance and towards the other arrows that then blow up and knock him back to where he was. As the head trauma begins to subside he turns his head, looking to one of the towers on the bridge. On it stands Green Arrow and his partner Speedy. Both aiming another arrow at the ice-themed villain.

"Finally!" Icicle Junior growls. "I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." his left arm, now the one facing the archers, grows and becomes more mace-like in style. Before he brings it back and begins launching icicles at the archers. Following it up with another volley from his right hand which has mirrored his left.

The two archers begin releasing arrows with ease.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy asks, surprised. The first batch of icicles exploded thanks to their arrows, but the second set still came through. Forcing them to run across the tower's width and down to the suspender. They continued to launch arrows, and dodge the ice that cements to where it hits before growing. "I'm telling you now. This little distraction better not interfere."

The two archers launch a pair of arrows at Junior, who creates a shield in front of himself. However, the arrows are explosive, creating a hole in the shield. Junior uses it to his advantage, launching ice at the younger archer.

Speedy jumps, flipping over them as he grabs and strings another arrow. As he straightens out he takes aim and fires straight at Junior, hitting him right in the jaw. Knocking him down and out.

"Ha ha ha!" Green Arrow chuckles, standing mere feet from where Junior ended his slide. "Kid had a glass jaw." he comments as his partner lands gracefully a few feet away.

"Hilarious." Speedy drawls stepping a little closer to Green Arrow. "Can we go?" his patience is clearly wearing thin. "Today's the day."

**Pearl Harbor; July 4th; 6:02 HST**

The harbor has many large shards of ice sticking out of the water. Many of the ships are frozen in place. Zooming in on one, Killer Frost continues to use her powers. Icing more of the ship and creating even more snowfall. However, who she's throwing it at is Aquaman. Who dodges and comes down from the Open Bridge to the Turret, then to the second Turret before jumping to the deck.

She predicts this and freezes him before he can get more than two feet down the deck.

Behind him and off to his left is Aqualad, jumping from the First Turret and over his mostly frozen mentor who breaks out and follows after him.

"Don't tell me you're not excited." Aquaman began a conversation with his partner.

"Right now, my King, I am more focused on the matter at hand." the dark-skinned Atlantean told him in a very formal tone. Dodging under a shot of ice, before faking right and getting Killer Frost to shoot in that direction so he can fake left and get in the opening.

She stops her right strike and aims for the area right before the younger Atlantean, but he jumps, pulling out his Water-bearers that form dual maces, causing the eel tattoos on his arms to begin their bright glow. Again she aims at the teen. Nearly hitting him, until he puts his Water-bearers in the way of the strike. Freezing them, and freezing his hands to the handles. He lands barefoot right before her, before completing a strong double uppercut. Shattering the ice around his hands and what made up the maces, and knocking the ice villain out. As they do his tattoos return back to their normal black coloring.

Aquaman stops a few feet behind him, crossing his arms and gaining the teen's attention. "Well?"

"Yes, I'm excited." Aqualad admits. "Today's the day."

**Central City; July 4th; 11:03 CDT**

Ice covers the edges of a hole in the wall of a Jewelry Story. In the road Captain Cold is trapped by the Flash and Kid Flash running circles around the Ice-themed villain. He attempts to shoot them twice, but isn't even close to hitting either of them. His third shot is closer, but he misses the Flash and ends up hitting a car. Freezing it solid in what it would look like if it had gotten in a car crash and went flying.

"Stealing ice? Really? Isn't that a big cliché for even Captain Cold?" Flash asks, still running circles around the villain.

"Come on!" Kid Flash calls out. "We don't have time for this!" with that he slips his red goggles over her malachite green eyes, cutting out of the circle and heading for Cold's turned back. However, his talking gave him away and Cold turns towards the sound of his voice. Cold Gun aimed at the teen.

He dodges, some of the ice hitting his shoulder as he turns away from the stream. Then facing back towards Cold, snagging the Cold Gun and knocking the ice off his shoulder as he skids to a stop in the T intersection.

Cold growls, clenching his empty hand in frustration, but can't get any farther before Flash hits with a hard cross to the face. Knocking him a good five or six feet to the side, and out for the count. "Calm down, Kid." he says nonchalantly.

"Oh, please!" Kid Flash cries out in annoyance. "You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even." he gestures to the now unconscious criminal to prove his point. "No. No way!" he steps up to his mentor, despite the height difference Flash seems to actually be taking him seriously. "Today's the day!" his bright green eyes are glowing with excitement.

**Washington D.C.; July 4th; 14:00 EDT**

The Hall of Justice

Before the Hall of Justice stands Batman and Robin, Green Arrow and Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad. Batman turns to his sidekick. "Today's the day."

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow continues.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman finishes.

"Oh, man!" Kid Flash's voice cries out, catching all of their attention and causing them to turn away from the Hall for a moment. Flash skids to a stop first, followed closely by his sidekick. "I knew we'd be the last ones here." he gripes crossing his arms, causing Flash to raise an eyebrow behind his cowl.

As they walk down the area opened so that they can get to the Hall the crowd goes insane. One spectator who's particularly far off questions quite loudly. "Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr." another calls out, this one female.

"His name is Speedy. Duh." someone objects, clearly having heard her get that sidekick's name wrong.

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick." another, younger male, corrects.

"Well that makes no sense." a fourth spectator quips

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asks Speedy.

"Born that way." Speedy says, with a minute glance back at his mentor.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad says, turning the conversation towards the two boys younger than himself and the one older than him.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash questions, looking mostly towards Robin, because despite the fact that he's the youngest he would know.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Speedy commands, practically growling the first words. "not after today."

Kid Flash smiles. "Sorry." he apologizes, seeming rather sincere. "First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" Robin asks, as they walk through the doors. "Oh." he manages, staring up at the statues of the initial Justice League members. "Maybe that's why."

They arrive at a large door with AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY written on it. It slides open, revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado, a human-sized red robot. The two step out of the hallway and into where the Cameras can see them.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash," he lists them off in order, his voice calm but monotonic and formal. "Welcome." then he turns around, leading them inside. The two leading protogés, Robin and Kid Flash, fist bump with each other as they begin to follow him. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our library." the door opens revealing a massive library with a massive computer and extensive amounts of books.

Flash turns back to the four teens. "Make yourselves at home." he says with a grand gesture and a smile. Robin and Kid Flash literally jump into their chairs, while Aqualad calmly takes the one across from them. Speedy, however, remains standing. Looking directly at the mentors.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four Ice Villains attacking on the same day." Batman then turns to the teens. "We shouldn't be long." Then he turns to another door, and a fisheye camera pops out.

Recognize: Batman; 0-2, Aquaman; 0-6, Flash; 0-4, Green Arrow; 0-8, Martian Manhunter; 0-7, Red Tornado; 1-6. The door behind the camera illuminates before opening reading out JUSTICE LEAGUE MEMBERS ONLY.

"That's it?" Speedy demands his anger and volume catching all of their attention instantly. "You promised a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass." He crossed his arms since his eyes can't show his emotions as he has lenses in his mask.

"It's a first step." Aquaman speaks up, though calmly. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh, really?" he questions, gesturing up to a group of people taking pictures on the other side of (presumably) soundproof glass. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow tries, even using his sidekicks civilian name to attempt to get through to the teenager.

"What I need is respect." Roy growls, before turning around to take a look at the other three protgés. Who are all still sitting down and not intervening in the conversation they were so obviously listening to. "They're treating us like kids." he tries to speak directly to them. "Worse- like sidekicks!" his anger is steadily growing but that one word makes it nearly double. "We deserve better than this."

All three exchange looks, Kid Flash looking to Robin, then to Aqualad, who exchanges a small glance to the both of them, then all three turning to Roy, but Robin's eyes have gone wide beneath the lenses of his mask.

Roy's voice drops. "You're kidding right?" the three don't object. "You're playing their game?" his anger is growing again. Worse this time. "Why?! Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure," Kid Flash speaks up, looking to the other two protogés. "but I thought step one was the tour of the HQ." he says, sitting up straighter and looking to the older teen.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ." Green looks mildly surprised, while Aquaman's eyes bug in shock. Not to mention all three protogés' mouths drop open, Kid Flash's in shock, Robin's paired with surprise and Aqualad has his accompanied with confusion. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists," Green Arrow's eyes have gone wide, but he looks less surprised in a shocked kind of way and more so like he can't believe his protogé is telling this in front of the other boys and Leaguers. However, Aquaman's shock has faded and as he takes one look at Green Arrow he calms entirely. "and a pit stop for catching Zeta-beam teleporter-tubes to the real thing," he gestures up with his right hand in indication for his next words. "an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrows turns, showing off Batman's glare, which is probably what got him to turn towards the Dark Knight in the first place. "I know, I know, but I thought we could make an exception." Batman continues to glare. "Or not."

Aquaman steps up slightly. "You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or…"

"Or what?" he demands. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!" he snaps then turns to Green Arrow. "I'm not even his." his anger seems to die out as he speaks again. "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." emphasizing his point by taking off the canary-yellow hat and throwing it to the ground.

All three younger protogés can only watch in wide-eyed shock.

"Guess they were right about you three." Roy comments as he walks between the three who stand up in an attempt to either say something or physically get in his way. "You're not ready." with that they all watch as he leaves the library.

They can't sit on it for long, though, as an alarm begins blaring from the computer. Turning, they find Superman on the screen.

"Superman to Justice League." the Kryptonian prefaces. "There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

The Justice League members all step up to the computer. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" Batman begins, but is cut as another alarm comes through.

Zatara to Justice League.'' This time the Magician shows up in a small screen in the lower righthand corner. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the Sun.'' Now he has their full attention. "Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman questions.

"It's a small fire." the big blue boy scout assures. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." the Dark Knight states, then presses a key on the massive keyboard below. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

The three protogés step up to their mentors.

"Stay put." Batman states, barely even looking at them before he gives his order.

"What?" Robin questions, shocked. "Why?"

"This is a League mission." Aquaman says.

"You're not trained." Flash continues.

"Since when?" Kid Flash demands mere moments after the last syllable leaves his mentor's mouth.

Flash is prepared to clarify. "I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team." he says, gesturing to the other two mentors beside him and in extension the computer with Zatara still showing.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman states calmly.

"But for now, stay put." Batman glares at the end to accent his point. The screen turns fully black behind him, making his lenses pop even more.

All three look sad, but as their mentors walk away anger comes over their faces.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asks Martian Manhunter with a small tease in his tone.

"Indeed." the alien agrees rapidly.

They walk in behind Aquaman, Batman, and Flash, but Red Tornado looks at them for a moment before following. Then the door closes.

Kid Flash scoffs. "When we're ready?" he questions, looking between the two beside him. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like," he's very animated, stepping forward and throwing his hands up, before turning around and glaring up at Aqualad. "like sidekicks." he too growls out the term that they are typically referred to.

"My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad says sadly.

"Trust?" Kid Flash questions sarcastically. "They don't even trust us with the basics!" he points out the obvious. "They've got a secret HQ in space! Do you think that Nightwing knew about this?"

"Probably." Robin said with anger and annoyance in his voice. "I bet that Nightwing and- you know who wasn't treated like this."

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad questions, voicing what they're all thinking.

Robin sighs. "I have a better question: Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Kid Flash crosses his arms and looks down, annoyed, while Aqualad looks down sadly.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asks slowly.

"Don't know," Robin admits, then grins/smirks. "but I can find out." he walks over to the computer, instantly typing out codes and searching for information.

The computer buzzes. "Access Denied," The automated voice states.

Robin laughs. "Wanna bet?" hitting a few more buttons before he starts looking through codes of the files at nearly lightspeed.

"Whoa." Kid Flash murmurs surprised. "How are you doing that."

Robin smiles as he hits two more keys. "Same system as the Batcave." with that he hits one last key.

"Access Granted," The voice states. Showing a two story complex, and all the data showing up around it.

"Alright. Project Cadmus." he states simply. "Genetics lab here in DC." then he frowns. "That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious…" he glances at Aqualad. "maybe we should investigate." then turns to Kid Flash.

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad gives a small smile. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey." Robin manages through his chuckle. "They're all about justice."

Aqualad sighs. "But they said "stay put"."

For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin says, smiling and putting his hands on his hips.

"Wait." the speedster starts, grabbing the younger's shoulder and turning him towards him "Are-are you going to Cadmus?" he uses his finger pointing skills to emphasize. "Because if you're going, I'm going!" Both boys turn to Aqualad smiling, Robin utterly beaming and Kid Flash with a dash of hope in his.

"Just like that?" Aqualad asks. "We're a team on a mission?"

Both their smiles die down, but Robin gains a smirk. "We didn't come for a play-date." Aqualad joins his with a look of pure determination.

"Help! Get us out!" one of two scientists trapped on the second story call out.

"Stay calm, we will get you out." the fireman calls back, using a megaphone.

An explosion goes off behind them and the force of it pushes the two out the window. Kid Flash zooms onto the scene, running up the wall and getting both to the roof, but he's not fast enough to get there himself. He falls and manages to catch himself on the second story window ledge that the two scientists just fell from.

"It's what's-his-name, Flashboy!" the same firefighter yells, both glad to see him and proud at himself for seemingly getting it right.

"Kid Flash!" the speedster yells down. "Why is that so hard?" he wonders to himself.

Robin and Aqualad finally arrive. "So smooth." the Boy Wonder says smugly.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad murmurs, partially to himself and partially to Robin. "We need a plan. We-" he looks to talk to the younger boy, but finds the space beside him now empty. "Robin?" he looks around everywhere.

Robin's laugh echoes through the area, before he flips onto the back of the fire truck, secures his grappling hook to the Tower Ladder and swinging onto the window ledge. Landing with perfect balance, before helping Kid Flash up and into the building.

Aqualad runs up behind the truck, coming to the two men working the hose. "I need to borrow that." he tells them before they see him. Pulling out his Water-bearers, which causes his tattoos to glow, before they begin to redirect the flow of of water. Creating a platform underneath his feet. He gets to the roof. "Step aboard. Now." he tells the two scientists sternly.

They do without hesitation, but stumble until they both sit down. He steps onto the window ledge that the other two entered through then directs the water the rest of the way down. Ensuring that both scientists are safe.

As he jumps in, Kid Flash is going through file cabinets, while Robin is hacking the computer.

"Appreciate the help." he says sarcastically.

"You handled it." Robin says, still looking rather smug. "Besides we're here to investigate." Aqualad steps beyond the two, heading further into the building. "Poetic justice, remember?" As Aqualad steps beyond the desks, there is a long hallway, with an elevator door closing. The only thing visible is the blue skin and ivory horn protruding from it's head.

The clang of the doors meets draws the attention of the other two. Bringing them right behind Aqualad. "There was something in the-" he cuts himself off, still not entirely sure of what he's seen.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash says, standing straight.

Robin grabs his elbow and shoulder before moving past him without a word, then slipping right of Aqualad. Coming to the area of the elevator, looking at it with scrutiny. "This is wrong." He pulls up a holoscreen on his gauntlet. Giving him the specs of a Sliver Slip Express Elevator. Which is exactly what's in front of them. "This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad states gravely, before forcing the doors open. As his strength is no longer need at full capacity he looks down the elevator shaft, which seems to go on forever.

Robin ducks under his arm, keeling down to try and get a better look. "And that's why they need an express elevator." Then he stands, shooting his grappling hook into the top of the column. Once it sticks he jumps, letting himself fall. Aqualad and Kid Flash follow with almost no hesitance.

Robin watches as the level numbers run past him. Eyes widening as he pass SL22, SL23, SL24, and beginning to slow at SL25. Then he comes to a stop at SL26. "I'm at the end of my rope." he tells the two above him. They stop sliding down and let Robin jump to the narrow platform with this level's elevator doors. He makes it with ease, then moves left so Aqualad could make it. He does, then remains where he is and offers his hand to Kid Flash, who takes it and stands on the large segment of the platform with Aqualad. The Boy Wonder pulls up the system security. "Bypassing security." he waits as his five little robin heads go from red to green. "There. Go."

Aqualad pries the door open. All three of them walking out.

Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin announces. Kid Flash smiles before bolting.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad tries, but the speedster doesn't stop. The sounds of heavy footsteps in the hallway that cuts across the one he's running in forces him to skid. However, he can't stop in time, falling into the hallway as massive creatures that walk on all fours, but stand nearly as tall as the hallway walk down in two rows. He barely dodges the hand of the leader. Breathing a sigh of relief, then standing and running back across where both Robin and Aqualad now stand shocked.

One growls at them, but there is also a smaller one on top of it's massive trunked head. The smaller one hisses and it's horns glow red as the larger one continues to walk away.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad says sarcastically.

In a personal lab…

A scientist with a ponytail works on a pink mixture in a dish. Grabbing an eyedropper beside him. With the genetic markers displayed on his computer screen. Once he has the eyedropper he uses it to pick up the pink liquid. Within his room are other creatures, one looking like the one with glowing horns, and the other two seeming more insect-like. He allows one drop to fall into the test tube, that has what looks like water and a blue crystal inside it. As the pink liquid mixes with the clear liquid in the test tube the crystal decomposes and the whole thing turns a glowing blue color. Illuminating the man's glasses covered eyes and pale face.

The door behind him beeps, opening to reveal a man dressed in blue body armor covering his torso and thighs, silver shin guards and gloves, a gold emblem on his black belt and knees, then topping it all off with a golden helmet. "Dr. Desmond." the man says.

He doesn't go beyond that before Desmond speaks up, annoyed. "Tell me, Guardian, what part of no interruptions did you not understand?" he hits the 13 on a cylinder labeled PROJECT BLOCKBUSTER . Then placing the test tube within, filling the final open spot on the rack of six. It closes back up on it's own.

"A G-gnome on sublevel 26 report three intruders." Guardian speaks up anyway.

Desmond sighs through an oh as he steps back from his massive microscope. "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" he questions, already knowing the answer, and therefore talking condescendingly to Guardian.

"No." Guardian replies tensely.

"Then the G-gnome's confused." Desmond says his annoyance showing. "Whatever might occur in our faux lab above ground, the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in DC." then turns back to his microscope.

"My job is to keep it that way." Guardian reminds him.

"Fine. Take a squad." Desmond says, unaware of the third person- well, rather a blue skinned anthropoid with ivory horns and darker blue skin on its elbows.

Guardians goes to attention for a moment and the anthropoid steps next to him. Revealing red eyes, pointed ears, and two blue feelers falling from the jawline to its clavicle. "Might I recommend Guardian leave his G-gnome behind?" both it and Guardian turn to look at the creature resting on his shoulder. "If violence should occur…"

"The little guy would be in my way." Guardian finishes for the anthropoid.

"No." Desmond snaps, stepping away from his microscope. Revealing a G-gnome on his table beside him. "The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns." he takes the creature's face in his hand, massaging with his thumb and forefinger just behind the jaw, but before it's own pointed ears. As he releases it, the horns glow red, in response the one on Guardian's shoulder's own horns glow.

Guardian turns in the direction of the anthropoid but doesn't look at it. His gaze far off. "I need my G-gnome with me at all times." his voice has gone monotonic, then he turns, bowing in Desmond's and putting his fisted hand over his heart. Then both walk out of Desmond's Lab.

The door's center before them goes from red to yellow to green before it fully unlocks. Kid Flash is waiting, while Robin is hacking, and Aqualad covers their six. As the door opens both Robin and Kid Flash look surprised. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." catching Aqualad's attention.

Within the room are towering rows of bug-like creatures, giving off electrical pulses that seem to then go through a generator in the wall before them, but nearly 20 feet off the ground.

This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash realizes as they walk between the towering rows. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates it's own power with these… things." any excitement has left his tone. "Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue." Aqualad agrees. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin agrees stepping up to the computer nearest one of the rows of creatures. "Let's find out why." then pulls out a connector from his gauntlet to connect him to the computer. A holoscreen appears and he begins funneling the information. "They call them Genomorphs." Now he has Kid Flash and Aqualad's full attentions. As one appears on the entirety of the hologlove his eyes widen. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things- super-strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons." Robin literally reels back in shock.

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash questions.

"Wait. There's something else." Robin says, as another batch of information comes through to his gauntlet. Aqualad now steps up behind Robin, looking over his shoulder. "Project Kr." he tries to start decrypting it. "Ugh! The files triple-encrypted. I-I can't-"

"Don't move!" Guardian calls now having a golden shield on his left forearm a squad of smaller, Genomorphs growling around him. These are longer, skinnier, tailed and their four digits on their front paws and the three on their back are finished off with razor sharp claws. The Genomorph 077s that Robin pulls stats on. Guardian stops short. "Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin teases, working on the Kr file behind Aqualad so Guardian can't see him.

"I know you." Aqualad speaks, momentarily catching Robin's attention. "Guardian, a hero."

The hero stands tall. "I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash questions, confused.

"I'm the Chief of Security." Guardian responds. "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

No one says anything for a tense moment, but everyone hears the beep from Robin's gauntlet that indicates his decryption process on Project Kr is complete.

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash demands.

"Weapons?" Guardian questions, confused. "What are you-" Guardian's eyes go wide just before his G-gnome's horns begin to glow. "What have I-" he brings his head to his temple as it falls to his chest. "Ugh my head." Finally he brings his hand away, but he glares hard at the protogés. "Take them down hard!" he tells the Genomorphs. Then points directly at the three teenagers. "No mercy."

With a growl the Genomorphs jump into action. Robin does so at the same time, getting in front of Kid Flash and Aqualad and dropping a smoke bomb. He shoots a grappling hook to the bottom of one of the support beams.

Kid Flash backs up as a Genomorph slashes at his face. Dodging, but just barely, before he walks on the wall and dives at the two with dual punches, then pushing off the opposite vertical support, executing an inverted flip and pushing off to kick on in the chest and back through the smoke.

Aqualad has on his shoulders slicing at his chest and gripping his head. He gets ahold of its arm and throws it off, combating the next one coming at him with a front kick to the chest as well. However, at his open and unguarded shoulder Guardian checks him. Knocking him off his feet and into a crashing barrel roll, then into the plating under the insectoid Genomorphs. Guardian charged at him again. He stands and attempts a triple cross combo, but Guardian backs out of his range and when he's following through due to the power he put behind the punch, once again leaving his left shoulder open to Guardian. The older hero got a punch in on his face, then turns into an elbow that Aqualad barely managed to duck under. Then catch the attempted downward elbow after the dodged uppercut thanks to the shield on his left forearm. Aqualad's tattoos glow before electricity travels through the shield and into the hero, giving Aqualad the advantage and making him able to throw Guardian to the ground. The G-gnome falling off his shoulder. Kid Flash runs through the smoke and the two make their escape.

Outside the room, where the alarm is blaring, Robin was hacking into one of the ports. Aqualad and Kid Flash make it down the hallway from the growl Genomorphs, the younger speeding towards their fellow protogé. Aqualad chances a glance back, then followed as well

Kid Flash skids to a stop and turns accusingly to the younger teen. "Way to be a team player, Rob!"

"Weren't you right behind me?" he questions, surprised, but not stalling in his hacking of the elevator. It opens and the two dive in, turning and facing back down the hall as Aqualad continues to run from the Genomorphs, diving into the elevator and the door closes right behind him.

The numbers are going up, which means they're going deeper underground. Aqualad is the first to voice not only his concern, but also his dislike which is obvious in his harsh tone. "We're headed down?"

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash makes his point by gesturing in that direction. Both older boys look at the Boy Wonder in tensed confusion.

"Excuse me?" Robin questions, offended. "Project Kr, it's down on Sub-level 52."

Aqualad puts his arm between the two physically cutting off the conversation. "This is out of control." then moves it to rub the back of his neck as he moves to the far side of the expansive elevator. "Perhaps- perhaps we should contact the League."

The elevator slows and finally comes to a stop with a ding at Sub-level 52. All three get in front of the door tensed for battle, but there's nothing there. Only hallways that look almost organic.

Robin sprints out, colorful cape flying behind him, leaving Kid Flash to turn to Aqualad. "We are already here.

The eldest sighs in an effort to not get mad at the younger protogés. As he comes to be next to them his voice is tense. "Which way?"

Robin chuckles, trying to keep it light. "Yeah, bizarre-looking hallway one, or bizarre-hallway two?"

"Halt!" is given out by the Anthropoid from before. His horns glow red and he lifts to cans telekinetically, then launching them at the teens. They dodge and Robin throws an disk at him which he stops. By the time he's prepared to attack them again they're running down the other hallway.

He stops and waits as Guardian and the other Genomorphs run out of the elevator. "They are headed for Project Kr." he tells Guardian. The force doesn't stop and continues down the path.

Further down a scientist opens the door from the inside. Walking out of the chamber. Kid Flash comes around the corner at high speeds and doesn't have a chance to stop before he takes out her feet knocking her to the ground. As he gets to his knees he hears the doors behind him closing and looks at the PROJECT Kr label on it, and how much distance the other two teens have to cross before they get to it. He gets to his feet and picks up a large triangular prism shaped object, dropping it to the floor and between the two flat segments of the door. He can already hear the door straining. "Hurry!"

He and Robin both jump through, but Aqualad takes a moment before he steps inside. Watching as Guardian and the Genomorphs come around the corner, then kicks out the prop. Allowing the door to slam closed.

A few steps in Robin has the hologlove up again, and is hacking the door to engage the emergency lock. "I disabled the door. We're safe." he tells the older boys.

"We're trapped." Aqualad says in a dark tone, then looks to Kid Flash who is in front of a large computer system deeper in the dark chamber.

"Uh, guys." he calls to the other two. "You'll want to see this." hitting a single button to turn all the lights on in the chamber and inside the pod in the center of the room.

As it does all three of them can only stare in utter disbelief. "Whoa!" is all that is managed by the Boy Wonder. Inside the pod is a girl with medium length pitch black hair, pale skin and a white suit that has Superman's S on it. The letter's Kr written on the glass that keeps the teen within.

Kid Flash steps around the console, looking at the boy closer. "Big "K", little "r", the atomic symbol for Krypton." he turns back towards the other two. "Clone?"

"Robin, hack." Aqualad commands.

It takes the caught-off-guard youngest a couple seconds to register what he was told to do. "Oh. Right, right." he plugs his connector into the console. As it asks for a password he begins the bypass program, which works and lets him in. Kid Flash walks back as he realizes Robin's got it. "Weapon Designation Supergirl, a clone force-grown in… sixteen week?!" his eyes popping in shock. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad accuses.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash agrees.

"Solar Suit allows her to absorb yellow-sun radiation 24/7." Robin continues to read off.

And these creatures?" Aqualad questions indicating to the ones on the projection off Robin's gauntlet.

"Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding her an education." Robin relays sourly.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash says, capturing the attention of the other two. "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's daughter."

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad says, and there's no objection. In fact as Aqualad reaches for his emblem, Kid Flash goes to his lightning bolts and Robin attempts it from his hologlove. All of them get nothing.

"No signal." Robin verifies.

"We're in too deep literally." Kid Flash says, knowing it's true in both senses.

On the other side of the door Guardian and the Genomorph squad stand ready, while the scientist attempts to manually cross the wires to force the door open. A panting Doctor Desmond and the Anthropoid approach, gaining Guardian's attention. "They're still in there with the weapon?" Desmond sounds accusatory in his words to Guardian.

"We can't get the door open." Guardian explains, not attempting to pin the blame on the female scientist who's working on the door.

"Use your telekinesis!" Desmond commands of the Anthropoid.

"I have tried to no avail." he responds simply.

"Useless! This is debacle." he seems to calm as he approaches Guardian. "Get some G-trolls down and muscle the door open now!"

Guardian puts his hands on his hips. "Already on their way." he says rightfully defensive.

"You realize once we get in there, we can't ever let them leave." Desmond says darkly.

"Doc, these aren't your typical meddling kids." Guardian tries to make the man see sense. "You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Directors, believe me." he says darkly, then transfers the look to the G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder. "Contact the G-gnomes inside Kr."

It's horns glow and it seems to concentrate strongly to get through to them.

With success the horns of all three Genomorphs inside the pod being to hiss lightly and their horns glow red.

"This is wrong." Kid Flash finally says.

Robin needs no convincing. "We can't leave her like this."

Both are now looking to a concentrating Aqualad. "Set her free." he decides, then turns to Robin. "Do it."

The Boy Wonder needs no further prodding and begins work on it immediately. All three watch as the pod falls away from the girl who looks physically 16. Though the pod is gone she remains calm.

Then her hand clenches, causing worry to play on Aqualad's brow.

As the G-gnomes begin to hiss again her bright blue eyes snap open. Aqualad raises his eyebrows in a silent question, but no one dares to actually speak. Before anyone can blink Supergirl launches herself at Aqualad. Tackling him to the ground and leaving the other two to watch the movement in shock.

They tumble over each other twice, before Supergirl ends up on top of Aqualad her fist coming back to hit him square in the face. She gets three full hits in before Kid Flash and Robin manage to grab her arms and hold her back slightly.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey." Kid Flash tries, holding the Kryptonian's forearm with all his strength.

"We're on your side!" Robin also attempts to talk to the raging maniac. Kid Flash loses his fight against Supergirl and gives the clone enough time to land an uppercut under the speedster's jaw. Knocking him up and back and through a display cylinder. Then on the back of his neck and flopping to the ground, unconscious.

Robin now has his arm around Supergirl's neck and the other in his utility belt. "I don't want to do this." he tells her then places a smoke blaster to the clone's clavicle. Unleashing gas right into her face. Finally getting her to stumble back and off of Aqualad. Which the Atlantean pairs with a solid sidekick to the stomach, which sends her into the console and to the ground before her pod.

Robin keeps going and pulls out a high-voltage taser. They pin to her chest and send high amounts of electricity, but they have no effect. She grabs the wires and yanks on them. Catching the young teen by surprise and pulling him towards him with ease. Catching him on the front of his cape then slamming him to the ground. As a final point she steps onto the smaller raven's chest. Beginning to force more weight onto his solar plexus.

Getting his head back on straight, and realizing the immediate danger the one non-powered member of their group is in. Aqualad pulls out his water-bearers, creating a massive hammer, swinging back and only catching the clone's attention with his cry of "Enough!" which gave him no warning and let Aqualad hit her solidly and knocking her back through the support of her pod. Aqualad helps Robin up to his knees, but he's groaning and clutching his chest in pain. Until he finally falls onto his back, unconscious.

Aqualad stands up as he hears Supergirl's heavy footfalls coming back towards them. He stands tall and puts his hand out in the universal sign to stop. "We are trying to help you."

The girl does stop moving, but doesn't stop glaring. In an instant, she tries to punch Aqualad, but he sidesteps and tackles the clone into the wall. While over him he tries a righthanded cross, but Supergirl catches it, then unleashes a strong push front kick to his stomach. Knocking him away and forcing the Atlantean to roll to reduce the distance.

Aqualad dodges the obvious punch, countering with a roundhouse to the stomach, which causes her body to instinctively curl in on itself, then elbow her between the shoulders. He gets an uppercut to Supergirl's chest before the clone tries for a hook punch, which he ducks under and gets a solid strike to the kidneys. Then Aqualad gets behind her turned back and puts his hands under her arms and behind her head. Using his Atlantean powers to shock Superboy.

It clearly hurts this time, and as she looks like she's about to go down the clone uses her super strength to throw both her and Aqualad into the ceiling. However, being on her back and the first to hit Aqualad takes the brunt of the hit. Yet, he doesn't let go so Supergirl does it again. This time the Atlantean's grip breaks and he falls independently to the ground. Unconscious.

Supergirl walks past his unconscious form and to the door. Her hands break through the metal and he gets the door open with a slam, knocking it off it's rail. Gaining the full attention, albeit shocked, of Guardian, Desmond and the Anthropoid.

Desmond smirks, but says nothing as he walks past the clone. Observing the unconscious teen heroes within. "Attagirl." he finally says.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Comment if you have any comments, questions, or constructive criticism.**

**P.S. We used a transcript to help with this fanfic.**


	2. Meeting the Team

A G-gnome sits on one of the desks in an expansive lab as Desmond paces across the center. Finally slowing as seven screens come down from the ceiling. All seven are active, but instead of pictures, white outlines counteract the blue background.

"Dr. Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?" a man's voice asks, anger clear in his tone.

"Yes. Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour." he says, seeming like a tiny mouse to compared to the lion he acts like to Guardian and the others.

"Just make your report." another man's voice speaks up, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Of course." Desmond says quickly. "Ahem." he clears his throat as he tries to buy himself time. "Well, we had a small fire, here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear but seems to have attracted some… unwanted attention."

As he continues to speak the scene changes to show Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad unconscious in pods as Supergirl watches over them.

"The three sidekicks, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash breached security. They found and released the weapon, the Supergirl. Of course, the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against her would-be liberators. The three are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here." With that, he finishes his report then comes to why he really called them. "Uh… what should I do with them?"

"Clone them." the second male's voice says.

"The substitutes will serve the Light and only the Light." the deeper male's voice agrees.

"And the originals?" Desmond asks.

"Dispose of them." the deeper voice commands with no hesitation. "Leave no trace."

Desmond only smiles cruelly in response.

Above ground in Washington DC fireworks are going off. Even though it's now 12:01 in the morning.

"Time runs short." a male's voice says . "You must awaken." none of the teens even flinch. " You must awaken NOW!"

Kid Flash comes to, gasping for air and his green eyes flying open. The other two are just as alert now too. Their attention trained on the glaring Supergirl before them. "What? What do you want?" the speedster asks, his annoyance fighting his fear. "Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the girl who can fry us with a look?" Robin suggests to the seriously freaked out speedster.

Desmond and the scientist that was in Project Kr walk down the organic-looking hall.

"Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project Sidekick, now." Desmond instructs. She leaves instantly and Desmond continues to walk until he is side-by-side with Guardian.

"Almost done here Doc." he tells him once he comes to a pause. A G-troll holds the door stable while a worker welds the broken configurations.

Desmond continues forward, then stops short in shock as he seems the pod is empty. "Where's the weapon?" he demands, though there's anger in his voice, there's fear in his eyes.

"Supergirl?" Guardian asks, stepping up as well. "She carried the intruders to the cloning chamber."

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond objects. "Get the weapon back in its pod now!"

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch her legs." Guardian not trying to pick a fight with Desmond because he honestly doesn't understand the problem.

"Don't you now?" Desmond asks, raising a single eyebrow as the G-gnome on his shoulder horns begin to glow.

Guardians eyes go wide, but blank before they harden into an angry glare, "That clone belongs in a cage!" he practically growls before storming off.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad tries to tell the clone, calmly.

"Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us." Kid Flash pipes up, clearly still annoyed at the minimum. "How's that for grat-"

"Kid, please, be quiet now." Aqualad firmly says to the younger teen. "I believe our friend was not in full control of his actions."

With the conversation gaining ground Robin activates a lockpick in the pointer finger of his glove and begins to work on his restraint.

"Wha-what if I…" she trails with an annoyed huff, her voice never been used so her words don't come out quite right and her tone is slightly scratchy. "What if I wasn't?" she manages.

"She can talk?" Kid Flash questions shocked.

Supergirl's hand clenched into a fist again as she practically growls her words at Kid Flash. "Yes, she can."

The two look at Kid Flash who looks rather confused back at them. "Not like I said, "it"."

"The Genomorph taught you telepathically." Aqualad realizes

"They taught me much." Supergirl admits. "I can read, write. I- I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them? Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" Robin asks, knowing how much all three of them take those things for granted.

"Images are implanted in my mind," she admits, then looks down as if ashamed. "but no. I have not seen them."

Aqualad turns towards the more pressing matter. "Do you know what you are, who you are?"

Supergirl stands tall. "I am the Supergirl, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish… to destroy him should he turn from the light." the last bit gets worried looks from all three of them.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but, like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." Aqualad tries to approach it calmly.

Once those words leave Aqualad's mouth Supergirl gets angry. "I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Then, she thought to herself, "_Besides, what would my father think_?"

"Your home is a test tube." Robin says rather simply. "We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." he offered as a substitute.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad agrees with the young speedster, knowing how much that would mean to the teenaged clone before them. Supergirl's eyes widen slightly at the prospect..

"No they can't." Desmond says resolutely as he, Guardian, and the female scientist walk into the chamber. "They'll be otherwise occupied." his tone is almost smug now, then he turns to the female scientist. "Activate the cloning process." the two men stop and she walks off to the left to do as he instructs.

"Pass!" Robin speaks up. "Batcave's crowded enough."

And get the Weapon back in its pod." Desmond commands of Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an "it"?" Kid Flash questions, seeming partially annoyed and partially saddened by the prospect.

Guardian steps up, placing a hand on Supergirl's shoulder. Supergirl looks to the three trapped teens.

Aqualad realizes the depths they have gone to. "Help us." he pleads with Supergirl. The clone shrugs off Guardian's hand, looking to the older hero with an angered look.

Desmond walks up behind him. "Don't start thinking now." His Genomorph hops off his shoulder and lands on Supergirl's shoulder. It hisses as it's horns glow red, taking telepathic control over Supergirl. Only physically obvious as her eyes lose focus. "See you're not a real girl. You're a weapon, and you belong to me!" he pauses for a moment, realizing his mistake. "Well, to Cadmus. Same thing." he defends. "Now get back to your pod!"

Supergirl doesn't even show that she heard Desmond, only beginning by walking back down the way they came. The Genomorph's horns still glowing red.

Once the door closes with a thud behind Supergirl, Desmond nods to the scientists at the control station. She hits two more buttons on the control station, causing robotic arms to come out of the base of the three protogés' pods.

Kid Flash reels back, attempting to maneuver away from them, but he still restrained completely.

The tops of the arms break apart into four fingers, two prongs on the tips of each one. With no hesitation and a slight electrical buzz they plunge the prongs into the boys' chests. All four scream out, which only increases as the fingers begin to pull out a reddish gas which then fills the spheres below their pods.

"Where's Dubbilex?" Desmond asks Guardian and the other scientist. Only to see the Anthropoid shadow coming out of the darkness. "Ooh!" he gasps, taken off guard. "Lurking as usual. Get the G-gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, delete the source material."

Supergirl walks down the hallway, the G-gnome still on her shoulder. Though it may have the telepathic control she still has Superman's extremely powerful hearing capabilities. she hears Aqualad's words that he manages to whisper despite being tortured. "Supergirl, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself, "What would Superman do"?" The clone stops short at those words and her eyebrows crease as she is filled with determination.

There's a boom that echoes through the containment room. Catching Desmond's and Guardian's attention and turning it back to the door. Which is being crinkled as Supergirl removes it, then holds it over her head with ease. As she does the torture devices on the three teens power down. Then she throws the door away and stalks into the room. Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex all make their way towards Supergirl.

"I told you to get back to you-" Desmond begins, but is cut off as Supergirl's right-hand swipes him away and her left takes out both Guardian and Dubbilex. Guardian getting thrown into the wall, while Dubbilex and Desmond hit the ground with a thud.

Supergirl stands tall and glares down at Desmond. "Don't give me orders." she nearly growls, then steps up to be back in front of the teen heroes.

"You here to save us or fry us?" Kid Flash questions, seeming actually sincere in the question. Honestly unsure what the clone will do.

Supergirl glares for a moment, but nothing happens. " I don't have heat vision right now, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Robin manages to get his wrist restraints open, then jumps from his pod. "Ahh. Finally!" he says, annoyance in his tone as he rubs his wrists. "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash deadpans. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight." he snaps angrily.

Robin ignores him and goes to the control station. Hitting one of the buttons, which retracts the arms from Kid Flash and Aqualad and opening their pod doors. He turns to Supergirl. "Get Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Okay, got it." Supergirl sighs, going to release Aqualad. Ripping the restraints apart with ease.

Weak from the torture Supergirl has to catch his shoulders to keep the Atlantean from falling to the ground below the floor of his pod. "Thank you." Aqualad tells her sincerely.

Supergirl nods but doesn't say anything. While Robin gets Kid Flash's restraints open, letting both of them drop to the ground. The two raven following close behind, even as Desmond begins to come to and the scientist tries to wake Guardian.

"You- you'll never get out of here!" Desmond shouts, but the boys and girl don't listen, they only continue to run. "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

Robin turns at the doorway and pauses, causing Kid Flash to do the same. "That guy is not whelmed." he mutters then launches three disks back into the room. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asks as they turn to leave.

The three disks hit all three of their DNA containers and begin to beep, then explode, destroying the material they would've used for cloning and the pods themselves.

Desmond stands before the destroyed lab, anger clear in his grimace. A G-gnome jumps onto his shoulder. "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." the G-gnome's horns glow red as it makes a telepathic connection to the other Genomorphs.

In the hallway, the four are running down the once cream colored bumps in the wall begin to glow the same red color as the horns on the G-gnome.

We are still 42 levels below ground." Aqualad says, not even panting as he runs at full tilt. "but if we can make the elevator…" he trails as G-trolls block their way, first two further away, then more and steadily getting closer to them.

The four stop and look back the way they came the glowing orbs now have pale white figures moving inside them. Genomorph Elves come out in a large group. The four are trapped.

The lead G-troll strikes from behind and all four jump back to avoid it's crushing blow. Aqualad moves right around it, while Kid Flash and Robin go left. Supergirl glares and jumps to cross it in the jaw. Knocking it down, but she is then surrounded by three more and is brought down as one pins her to the ground with its massive paw.

Another drops low on all fours and swings its head towards Aqualad, attempting to hit him with its large horns. Aqualad jumps into a backflip over the assault, giving Robin the chance to get in front of it and take its attention as he grabs his horn to follow Aqualad over the G-troll's shoulder.

Kid Flash has another tailing him and runs it into the wall, before running along it to end up beside Aqualad and Robin. The three turn as they hear the hallway shake and crumble. Their attention lands on Supergirl who is fighting off G-trolls and slamming them into the wall and using her full strength. Despite the fact that it's causing the hallway to begin to fall apart.

Aqualad speaks up, nearly yelling, but just so he can ensure that he's heard. "Supergirl, the goal is escape. Not to bury ourselves here."

Supergirl turns to the three with a confused look, but also anger and worry playing across her face. "Here I thought you wanted to be trapped forever," she snarks, grabbing an unconscious G-troll's arm and throws it into the two that are coming towards her with a battle cry.

As she does Aqualad pries the elevator doors open, this time taking no care in the fact that he's bending the doors. Kid Flash and Robin join him, looking at the twelve story drop below them, and the seemingly never-ending darkness above them.

Kid Flash jumps to the side of the column, while Robin uses his grappling hook to get a couple stories above them. As a G-troll comes to take out both Supergirl and Aqualad with a mighty punch the Girl of Steel grabs Aqualad's waist and jumps into the elevator shaft. Attempting to fly, and getting nearly 30 levels before gravity begins to pull them back down.

Shock shows on Supergirl's eyes, while confusion shows in Aqualad's. "That's right. I-I can't fly." she realizes numbly. Robin's eyes widen as he realizes what's happening, using his birdarang he gives Aqualad something to hold onto. He strains but doesn't let go. Still holding onto him, Supergirl's eyes have sadness and confusion filling them. Kid Flash questions, "Why can't you fly? You're the clone of Superman, right?"

"I just can't, all right. I don't have that power yet," Supergirl snarked at the young hero.

"Really?" Kid Flash says, drawing the Girl of Steel's attention to him and Robin who are standing on the level just below them. "but it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Then he helps Supergirl down to the small ledge. Aqualad follows shortly thereafter.

"Ah, thank you." Supergirl murmurs.

A whir from above them catches Robin's attention. "Guys, this will have to be our exit." above them, the high-speed express elevator is coming down.

Aqualad and Supergirl take out the doors, now showing that they are on SL-15. All four of them just made it out of the column in time. G-elves are attracted to the sound and make their way towards the four teens in a squad of five, followed closely by a G-troll

"Turn left, sister." a voice says in Supergirl's mind.

Her eyes widen, slightly confused, but after a few seconds, her mind's made up. "Go left! Left!" she relays.

They all follow her, as she follows the directions.

"Turn right."

"Right." all four make the tight turn, only to lead them to a dead end. The only thing available is an air vent a few feet below the ceiling.

"Great directions, Supey." Kid Flash says sarcastically. "Are you trying to get us repodded?"

"No. I, I don't understand." Supergirl confesses as Aqualad and Robin finally catch up to the two faster teens.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin says excitedly.

By the time the G-elves and the g-troll get to the dead end the four teens are gone, and the air vent cover is the only indication of where they went.

In the vents Robin leads the way, followed by Aqualad, Kid Flash, then Supergirl bringing up the rear "Ugh, at this rate we'll never get out." Kid Flash complains.

"Shh." Supergirl shushes, coming to a stop and so do the other boys. "Listen."

Within the vent system are the G-elves, coming after the four attempting-escapees.

Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex run down a hallway. Desmond holds a tablet with the building schematics on it. "Someone, Robin, I'd wager, hacked our systems deactivating internal security cameras," his voice turns smug. "but he neglected the motion sensors." a group of four dots in the vents is following their path, and two groups of three are coming to a T that converges on them. "The Genomorphs are closing in. They're all coming out in here." he opens the door to bathroom. "We have them cornered." they stand before the vents, now it's a matter of waiting.

Instead of the teen heroes, four G-elves tumble out of the vent. Onto to Desmond and the four G-elves beside him. "He hacked the motion sensors."

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin says as he continues advanced keystrokes on his hologlove.

"Sweet." Kid Flash says brightly, though probably just happy to be out of the vents and in the hallways again.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin grumbles, but they are also right by the emergency staircase.

Kid Flash brings his goggles down over his eyes. "But I've finally got room to move." then opens the door and starts running up levels at super-speeds. Coming down the same staircase from a level above him are droves of G-elves. He doesn't stop, in fact, he smirks and increases speed. Taking them all out and clearing the way for Aqualad, Robin- who is still hacking- and Supergirl.

"More behind us." Robin calls out to Supergirl. As Supergirl gets to the platform she stops and slams her foot down on the connecting stair. Knocking the whole staircase down and all the G-elves on it.

In the elevator Guardian, Dubbilex, Desmond, three G-dwarves, and a G-sprite. "We'll cut them off at sub-level one." Guardian assures as they fly past Sublevels 15 and 14.

We'd better or the board will have our heads - my head." he realizes nervously, then presses the stop button on the elevator. The door opens and he walks out briskly. "I need to get something from Project Blockbuster, just in case. I'll meet you at sub-level one."

Kid Flash continues up the staircase at super-speed, making out the door that indicates that he is at Sublevel 1. As he does an alarm begins to blare, and massive doors in front of him close. His eyes widen as he realizes he won't be able to stop in time. "Oh, crud." Hitting the doors hard, and his head hitting first, then falling back to the ground a few feet away from the barrier then tumbling over twice before coming to a stop on his butt.

"We are cut off from the street." Aqualad grumbles annoyed as he, Supergirl and Robin run to catch up with him.

Kid Flash rubs the back of his head with a grimace. "Thanks. My head hadn't noticed."

Supergirl walks past the fallen speedster, punching the door, but not even getting a dent in it. She begins trying to pry it apart, but can't do it. Aqualad takes half and he takes the other, but even their combined strength cannot get the doors open.

Robin is typing at high speeds on his gauntlet, grumbling annoyed. "Can't hack this fast enough."

G-trolls growl and two come around the corner. Robin notices a door to his right.

"This way!" he shouts to the other four, completing a 270 rotation before side-kicking the door open.

The G-trolls can't make it through the door, but in the adjoining hallway is a drove of G-elves, another pair G-troll, and Guardian waiting for them. Not to mention a G-gnome on every creature's shoulder. Behind them, a third G-troll and a half dozen G-elves cut them off.

Aqualad removes his water-bearers, forming dual swords as the other drop into fighting stances.

One of the G-gnome's horns begin to glow, setting off a chain reaction as all the other G-gnomes do the same. Linking everyone against the heroes telepathically.

All four teens straighten out of their dropped stances before falling to the ground. Only Supergirl falls to her knees.

"Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our sister Supergirl should make up her own mind." Dubbilex says to all the Genomorphs telepathically.

Supergirl's eyes widen in realization " It was you."

"Yes, sister. I set the fire and lured your new friends into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger-" Dubbilex lists.

"And guided me." Supergirl finishes. "Why?"

"Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom." Dubbilex tells Supergirl.

Guardian groans and grips his head, then the G-gnome jumps from his shoulder. "What's going on?" he questions, stirring Aqualad back into consciousness.

"What is your choice, sister?" Dubbilex asks Supergirl as he stands tall.

"I don't know," Supergirl was uncertain. She didn't want to disappoint her father, but at the same time he didn't keep his promise to see her on the Fourth of July. It didn't paint the best picture of him at the moment. Besides, maybe she could do more good outside of Cadmus than being trapped in a tube. After a minute of thinking, Supergirl finally decided, "I... choose... freedom." Supergirl states with conviction aloud so everyone can hear her.

"Feels... like fog... lifting." Guardian manages as the other three teen boys get back to their own two feet as well.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asks since right now his head is clearer than Robin and Kid Flash's.

"Go." he tells them with conviction. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond growls, all Genomorphs behind Guardian part ways to allow Desmond to be visible. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." he says then downs one of the blue vials that he was working on in his lab.

Guardian backs up, standing protectively in front of the four teenagers as Desmond begins to transform. First, it's just his veins popping under his skin, but as he falls to his knees and his body rips through his lab coat and shirt Kid Flash and Robin's eyes pop in shock. Desmond's head lifts from his arm as growls, some of his skin tearing off as his sclera turns black and his irises go bright red, Aqualad grimaces in hesitation. Finally, he stands back up and growls all his old skin ripping off him and now replaced by thicker grey skin instead of his normal skin in most areas. Supergirl tenses as he roars, but doesn't attack, even as the once-Desmond turns towards the five heroes and growls, some his hair and old skin still attached to the left side of his head, breathing heavily.

Guardian puts his hands out to the sides, but the palms turned towards the teens behind him. "Everyone back!" before he runs at Blockbuster, only to be swept aside like he's nothing and into a wall a good three or feet off the ground.

Supergirl glares harder before charging at Blockbuster with a hard cross hitting the mutated scientist in the jaw. However, he's hardly affected and refutes by punching downwards on Supergirl's shoulder/back. Supergirl plants her feet and turns a tight 180 to hit an uppercut on Blockbuster's underjaw. Then jumping to do a double cross combo while he's still off balance. Blockbuster finds an opening and unleashes his own hard cross to Supergirl's face, knocking her back a good ten feet. As Supergirl lands on her shoulder she keeps her momentum going and rolls back to her feet. Standing up and charging, but this time jumping into the air with her hands over her head. Blockbuster jumps at Supergirl, catching the teen's core and throwing both of them through the ceiling.

"Okay." Robin murmurs, amazement in his voice as he, Aqualad, and Kid Flash stand under the hole. "That's one way to bust through the ceiling." releasing his grappling hook through the same hole.

You think Labcoat planned that?" Kid Flash questions as he grabs onto Robin's utility belt and the two zip up and out.

I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad says darkly, before jumping through the hole himself.

All five now standing on the main floor of the building. An expansive room that only has floors on the sides to separate the two stories. All three protogés watch as Blockbuster attempts to confine Superboy by holding her arms to her sides. The Girl of Steel is stronger than the mutant, though, and breaks the hold. Ready to strike at Blockbuster, if he hadn't grabbed her shins and thrown the taller raven at the other three heroes. Kid Flash and Robin are just barely missed, but Aqualad gets slammed into hard.

Kid Flash uses his speed to keep a closer step on the two entangled older boys, who then separate and he positions himself between their heads as Robin runs to join him.

Blockbuster roars as Robin helps Supergirl back to her feet and Kid Flash helps Aqualad. It's tense, but unmoving for a few moments before Blockbuster charges at the four teens. Kid Flash reacts first, then Aqualad, then Robin, then Supergirl.

Kid Flash uses his speed to run right at Blockbuster, before sliding underneath him and dodging a crippling downward punch, he remains crouched and low to the ground. Gaining Blockbuster's attention, before he turns back and finds Supergirl and Aqualad both jumping at him with twin punches. The two hit him right in the face, and knock him back, Kid Flash helps the process along by straightening his legs slightly and causing Blockbuster to trip backward over him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." the redhead says smugly, standing up and blocking Robin from view before he jumps and rotates over Kid Flash before releasing two of his signature disks.

Blockbuster swings his arm and deflects them as he staggers so he's facing away from the two teens. Only to find Supergirl waiting for him. Supergirl stands ready, but Blockbuster, being as large as he is, he catches Supergirl around the core with both his hands, before standing up and ramming the Girl of Steel into the nearby pillar.

Supergirl doesn't seem to feel it, as Blockbuster pulls away she unleashes a one-two combo on the large mutant. Blockbuster pulled away so he could muster a devastating cross to Supergirl's head. Hitting Supergirl right in the face, but also crushing him into the pillar behind him.

As Blockbuster goes for a second, a water whip wraps around his upper arm. Turning he finds Aqualad on the end of it coming at him and hitting the villain in the face with his knee before planting his feet on the pillar above Supergirl's head as his water-bearer turns into a mace. Which, unfortunately Blockbuster catches with one hand and throws the stunned Atlantean to the side while his other hand holds Supergirl. Aqualad hits with a cry, the floor even cracking under the force, as Blockbuster grips Supergirl tighter and then throws to the second story segment of another pillar. Supergirl falls and hits with her own gasp, before a slab of the pillar she fell into falls on top of her left arm and shoulder.

Kid Flash speeds in, as Aqualad manages to get out of the way of Blockbuster attempting to step on his head. Grabbing Blockbuster massive wrist and allowing momentum to turn the villain's back to Aqualad. Blockbuster opens his monstrous hand, causing Kid Flash to lose his grip and catch the speedster's smaller wrist in it. Aqualad stands, his tattoos glowing as his water-bearer turns to a mace once more, prepared to hit Blockbuster's turned back. Though Blockbuster swings Kid Flash like an extension of his arm, throwing the two into each other. Knocking Aqualad into a pillar across the room, and Kid Flash into the front of the building.

Kid Flash hits the ground hard, while Aqualad falls but slumps against the pillar just managing to look up before Blockbuster hits him with an uppercut to the Atlantean's stomach. The move destroying the pillar and Blockbuster continues his move until he has Aqualad pinned against another pillar and a hand around his throat.

The whole building shakes and the pillar cracks where the floors meet at one of the corners. Blockbuster hits Aqualad again and Robin watches from a safe distance.

"Of course." the Boy Wonder realizes, pulling up the floor plan of this room. "KF, get over here!"

Kid Flash gets to his feet and follows the Boy Wonder's call as Blockbuster grips Aqualad's face, ready to uppercut him again, but barely being stopped by Aqualad's water-bearer turning into a small circular shield.

Seeing this as she stumbles to her feet, Supergirl charges at Blockbuster. Hitting him in the kidneys just as Aqualad's shield breaks. Seeing the affect it has, Supergirl hook punches the same spot before jumping and grabbing Blockbuster's neck in a chokehold from behind. Angered, Blockbuster throws Aqualad to the side and reaches over his head to grab Supergirl by the armpits and throw her into the pillar, which crumbles.

"Got it?" Robin asks Kid Flash as the damage is being shown in real time on his hologlove.

"Got it." Kid Flash confirms.

"Go!" Robin commands as the speedster zips off towards Supergirl and Blockbuster.

Zooming around so that he is just off to right of Blockbuster does Kid Flash come to a stop, before changing direction and hitting Blockbuster with a high speed cross. Nothing happens, but on his knuckles is some of his old skin. "Got your nose." he teases.

Blockbuster throws Supergirl down and goes after Kid Flash. Just missing the speedster with two downward strikes from over his head. Giving Supergirl enough time to get her grip again and force herself to her feet.

"Supergirl, Aqualad." Robin calls pulling up the hologlove again.

This goes unheard as Kid Flash comes to a stop before one of the pillars, taunting the massive villain. "Come and get me, you incredible bulk!" The speedster gets out of the way of the punch that destroys the pillar, but some of the debris hits him in the shoulder. Knocking off his feet.

Just barely managing to dodge the double fist combo and dive across the room to keep Blockbuster following him as Robin finishes explaining the plan to Aqualad and Supergirl.

"This one and that one." he point to the one he wants, the two stronger teens nod and run to it as Robin pulls out three more disks.

Supergirl hits an already damaged pillar breaking it with ease, while behind him Aqualad's tattoos glow as his water-bearer forms a mace as he destroys a second one.

Kid Flash drops under a cross by Blockbuster and stays just to his right, another pillar now weakened. Blockbuster attempts to hit the speedster again, only to miss. Kid Flash chuckles. "Sorry. Try again." then bolts again.

Robin uses chalk to draw a white X on the floor and Aqualad uses his water-bearers to create a puddle that Kid Flash skids through covering up to said X .

Supergirl jumps and hits Blockbuster on his way down with a cross that knocks him straight to the ground. Now right on the X .

Some water is underneath Aqualad's feet and his tattoos continue to glow brightly as electricity crackles, coming from his hands. Which he then touches to the water. Hitting Blockbuster.

"Move!" Robin calls as Aqualad releases his hold on the electricity.

On the three remaining pillars are Robin's disks, which are now glowing red and green and beeping. Before they explode. As they do the weight of the roof becomes too much and it breaks right over Blockbuster's head dropping the rubble right on his shocked face.

All four teens are running to make it out of the debris field, but can't make it far enough, Supergirl jumps over Kid Flash, while Aqualad covers Robin. The entire building now having crumbled.

Supergirl punches a small piece of rubble so she can stick her hand through and push the larger piece covering the four of them up with her shoulder. All four now have evidence of their injuries in their torn suits, but they're okay.

Breathing heavily Aqualad turns to Robin and Kid Flash. "We… did it."

"Was there… ever any doubt?" Robin questions, barely exchanging a look with Kid Flash before they high five, but are forced to drop it as they aggravate their injuries on their sides/stomachs.

Supergirl steps fully out of the rubble they were covered in and looks to the still pinned Blockbuster.

"See?" Kid Flash questions, drawing Supergirl's attention away from the villain and using his thumb to gesture. "The Moon."

Supergirl can only stand and take it all in, but then a figure appears in its light, cloaking him in shadows. Supergirl squints slightly, trying to see who it is. As he slows and turns perpendicular to the ground it's obviously Superman.

"Oh. And Superman." Kid Flash comments, surprised. "Do we keep our promises, or what?"

Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado fly behind the Big Blue Boyscout. Followed by Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and the first Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) . The second Green Lantern (John Stewart) brings a platform for the Leaguers who can't fly; Black Canary, Aquaman, Batman, and Green Arrow.

Superman, the one person her father told her about. She didn't know what his reaction to her will be. Will he hate her? Accept her? Dad always said that Superman saw things in black and white. And what will these other heroes think of her.

"Who are they?" Supergirl asked in a whispered nervous tone.

"The justice league," answered Robin.

Oh man the whole league is here, says Kid Flash.

As Batman steps up to Superman, Flash zooms in, standing to Batman's left.

Supergirl steps up first, gaining scrutiny in Superman's eyes, but not stopping as he lifts the torn front of his suit, revealing the same S that is mirrored on his own costume. Superman's eyes widen in shock, while Supergirl's features soften. Only for Superman's gaze to turn hard and cold, bringing on an annoyed look of confusion on Supergirl's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questions.

"She doesn't like being called an "it"." Kid Flash says stepping up and putting his left hand to face towards Supergirl as he speaks.

"I'm….. I'm Superman's clone!" Supergirl speaks up nervously due to the pressure of all the people surrounding her, gaining a shocked look from Kid Flash. While Martian Manhunter looks to Captain Marvel, Flash looks to Green Arrow, and Aquaman and Black Canary can only look on in shock.

Batman's eyes zero in on his protogé's. "Start talking."

Both Green Lanterns have Blockbuster trapped inside a sphere, while Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Captain Atom fly alongside them.

Supergirl couldn't help look over at Superman. She also couldn't help but notice that a lot of the league members were staring at her. She could hear some of what they were saying, the things she heard were whispers of clone, trouble, unknown, and dangerous. Was her father right about heroes only seeing things in black and white?

Meanwhile, Superman is having a conversation with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Nothing is said for a moment, then Manhunter places a hand on Superman's shoulder, causing Superman to meet Supergirl's gaze. The clone's look is curious, while Superman's is hard. The clone looks away, then glances back, seeing Superman look down and away from her before finally turning and walking towards her.

Superman sighs as he meets his cross-armed clone. "We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean." he corrects himself quickly. "For now I better make sure they get the Blockbuster creature squared away." then he flies away with a swish of his cape. Leaving Supergirl following him with shocked, hurt, sadness, and confused eyes.

All four of them are following him.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman says drawing the teens' attention to him, Flash, and Aquaman as they walk towards them. "all 52 levels but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." Flash pipes up, even catching Batman's attention.

"End results aside, we're not happy." the Dark Knight growls. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad states strongly, even Robin steps up slightly.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman attempts to command the older teen.

"Apologies, my king," he even makes reverence as he speaks, then his voice goes firm once more. "but no." this catches an eyebrow raise from the King of Atlantis. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-" Flash tries to understand where they're coming from, but is completely off.

Kid Flash doesn't hesitate to correct him. "The four of us, and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to do what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" he speaks the quietest out of the group, but as he steps up to speak to his mentor it's obvious that he feels just as strongly about it as they do.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Supergirl questions, her arms uncrossing as she too steps up. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." all three protogés were watching her, but they all turned back towards their mentors. Standing tall, proud, and defiant.

She didn't know what overtook her to say that, but she just knew that she had to stand up for Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. It was the least she could do for them. The boys stood by her in full agreement with what she said. Even if the league didn't approve, they would go out on their own. The three league members were staring at Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Supergirl. Finally, Batman spoke.

"Give me three days."


	3. A Whole New World

**Enjoy and Review! I love hearing comments and feedback**

**Gotham City July 5**

"The hell you say. You didn't set this up?" one criminal asked.

"Then whose party is this?" a second criminal asked.

"I thought it was you east-side losers. You already rolled over for the Black Mask and I figured you were gonna ask us in," a third criminal said.

"Rolled over? The Mask whacked six of my crew in a month. Six. Some of my best people. So you set up this meet?" a fourth criminal asked.

"No, I thought it was Chi Chi," the third criminal responded.

"Wasn't my meet," Chi Chi shot down the idea.

"Oh, the hell with this. I'm gone. You brain donors wanna hang around-," the fourth criminal said.

Suddenly, a man wearing a red mask appeared on the upper floor. "Sit down, Freddie. It's my meeting," The man in the red hood said to the group of criminals.

"Batman? We didn't do nothing," Chi Chi argued to the man in the red hood.

"Well, we all know that's a lie," The man, named the Red Hood, responded to the criminal's lie.

"Who the hell are you?" A criminal questioned.

"Smoke him," Another criminal called out as the criminals prepared their weapons.

"I said sit down!" The Red Hood shot at the group of criminals. "Who's holding the AK-47? Listen to me, you drug-peddling scumbags. I will be running the drug trade from now on. You eight are the most prosperous street dealers in Gotham. I'm offering you morons a deal. You go about your business as usual, but kick up 40 percent to me. A much sweeter deal than the scraps Black Mask is leaving you. In return, you will have total protection from both Black Mask and Batman. But you stay away from kids and school yards. No dealing to children, got it? if you do, you're dead," the Red Hood explained.

"Okay, crazy man, this is all very generous. But why in the hell should we listen to you?" Suddenly, the Red Hood threw down a bag. Upon looking in and seeing the contents, the criminals were all disgusted and shocked, with Chi Chi vomiting.

"That's what's left of all of your lieutenants. That took me two hours. You wanna see what I can get done in a whole evening? Make no mistake. I'm not asking you to kick in with me. I'm telling you," Red Hood threatened.

"Forty percent works for me," A criminal agreed.

Suddenly, the group of criminals heard the sound of tires screeching. "Go, go, go!" One of the criminals yelled as they ran out of the building.

"Where's Raymond and Denny?" One criminal asked.

"He got them. Just grabbed them up," Another criminal answered.

* * *

**Central City July 5 Allen residence **

Supergirl never thought that she would see a place like this. It was so homey. Nothing like the cold creepy walls of Cadmus. This was a much better place to stay in, even temporarily. However, taking a moment to think about it, she felt kinda bad for leaving Cadmus. Her father, neglecting his promise aside, had done what he could to raise her. And she was repaying him by leaving Cadmus and staying at this random house? She felt conflicted. Half of her loved her new friends and environment while the other half felt beyond guilty for abandoning her father.

Kid Flash(Wally) said this was his aunt and uncle's house. She would be staying here till Batman's decision in three days. This felt like a dream, but it had been a few hours since Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad had literally brought down Cadmas, and freed her. Plus because of all of this she was able to meet the justice league and Superman. She always wanted to meet Superman but he is very different from how her father described her "mother", he seemed very cold and not that interested in introducing himself. Very different from the warm boy scout she heard stories of. Supergirl was shocked out of her thoughts by Kid Flash's voice.

"Anyway , the three of us snuck into project cadmus and found supergirl. We rescued her then she saved us. We bonded, sort of, and we have to wait three days on Bats' decision," explained Kid Flash.

Supergirl was looking at Kid Flash's aunt who he was talking to. Kid Flash had taken off his mask which surprised that the red head would trust her with that kind of information since they have only known her for a few hours. This made her feel a little bad for keeping secrets about herself but was shaken out of it when she noticed the woman was approaching her with a warm smile.

"I'm Iris, nice to meet you Supergirl," She said Iris offered Supergirl her hand. Supergirl hesitated for a moment, unsure whether or not to accept the handshake from this stranger. After a moment of silence, Supergirl finally accepted the hand and shook it gently.

"Umm umm. It's nice to meet you," she said, hoping she did the handshake right from the education from the genomorph on how people introduce themselves. In a blim of nervousness she blurted out, "I was made in a test tube," just to make sure that some facts of her creation were known to show that she was going to trust them and show that she was thankful.

Iris gave her a strange look as Kid Flash chuckled behind her, Supergirl just blushed thinking she said something wrong.

"Hm, straight to the point. I like that in a person," said Iris. Iris looked over her, Supergirl could tell what she was looking at. Both her and Kid Flash were a mess.

"Wally why don't you go clean up while Barry calls your parents telling them that you're safe and staying the night here?" asked Iris. Flash and Kid Flash both nodded and went their separate ways. Iris turned to Supergirl with a smile. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up, said Iris as she led supergirl to a bedroom and closed the door behind them. "Now, why don't you go take a shower while I pick out some clothes for you to wear?"

Supergirl tried to protest not wanting to be a bother, saying "But I already have-."

"Don't be silly. There's no way I'm going to let you stay in that torn dirty outfit when I have good clothes for you to wear," said Iris as she opened the bathroom door. "Now go on. You don't have to worry about anything. You're safe here."

Supergirl just nodded not wanting to fight her and walked into the bathroom as Iris closed the door behind her. She started to undress and stepped into the shower. While she was showering she could hear Kid Flash and Flash talking to each other in another room not wanting to invade their privacy she just focused on the noise outside. When she was done she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. When she walked back into the bedroom supergirl took in her surroundings and looked around. She had glanced around the house earlier. She was taught what a home was, but she never actually been in an actual house before. The house had everything that she pictured a household would have. A living room with furniture and a TV, walls Painted in bright colors with pictures of happy people. However there was something else about this place. When Supergirl walked into the Allen house, she felt calm and comfortable. She also noticed the chance when Kid Flash and the Flash stepped through the front door. They seemed more relaxed and smiled more, it was like they had nothing to worry about here.

"Okay I found you something to wear," cheered Iris. "Of course, it took me a while trying to find something. You and me are different sizes." Iris placed the clothes on the bed as Supergirl finished drying off. Once Supergirl was done she got dressed. She put on black shorts with a blue t-shirt, the neckline and sleeves were purple with a stylized number seven in white on the front. She noticed that the outfit was a little big on her.

"Guess it's not a perfect fit, but it will have to do," admitted iris.

"It will be fine, thank you," replied Supergirl.

"Sorry that I don't have a bra for you to wear but I don't have one in your size," apologized Iris.

"It's no problem," Supergirl repled

"If you want I can repair your suit for you or throw it away."

Supergirl looked at the torn and durite suite then nodded and said, "I'm going to keep it."

Iris gave her a look. "Why?"

"B-because," explained Supergirl, taking the suit from Iris, "I want to be sure that none of this was a dream." Another reason why she wanted to keep it but would never say it to Iris is the suit was the only thing she owned. And although its origin was from a horrible place, it was a part of her past she didn't want to give up yet.

"Understood! I'll put it away somewhere safe for you," Iris said as she gave a smile back at her.

From the smile, it felt like to Supergirl that Iris did indeed understand what she was feeling without having to say anything. It brought a warm feeling inside of Supergirl's chest. This must be what happiness feels like.

* * *

After getting ready, Supergirl came downstairs and she and Wally had told her to call him that when he wasn't wearing his mask. In the kitchen, Flash and Iris were having their own conversion while making everyone something to eat.

"It's incredible really," Barry mused out loud.

"What's incredible?" asked his wife, not evening looking up from the food she was making.

"Her. It has never been possible to make people from just genetic material before. Sure, there have been many theories on the subject, but it was just ruled out as impossible. But here she is and it's just incredible," Barry answered.

"So what else do you think of her besides the fact that she's a miracle of science," asked Iris in a teasing tone.

"Huh? I don't know. The kid is said to have superman's DNA and made to replace him. But-"

"But?" Iris said as she turned to her husband.

"But we don't know anything about her past. We'd taken the boy's word that she's the real deal."

"Are you afraid she might be troubled?" asked Iris.

"No, she's just a mystery," answered Barry. "She's been so shy, It's hard to believe that she shares any relation to Superman at all."

"I wouldn't worry so much. Bruce will probably figure it out, you know how he is with mysteries," said Iris.

Barry laughed and said, "Yeah and don't forget about me. I'm good at solving stuff too."

Iris kissed him on the cheek and said, "I know you are. Now, clean up while I finish making dinner."

"Yes ma,am."

* * *

After dinner, Wally took Supergirl to his room while Iris and Barry went to bed.

"Take the bed. I'll take the couch," Wally said as he made the bed for Supergirl.

"B-but it's your bed. I can sleep on the couch or the floor," argued Supergirl.

"No way. You're not sleeping on the couch just take the bed. Good night. Wally closed the door, leaving Supergirl all alone. She sat down on the bed thinking about everything that happened. She was trying not to let the hurt of Superman's rejection, most of the league's behavior, or her own guilt bother her. It was stupid really, getting all upset over it. Supergirl knows just by his behavior that there's no chance Superman would ever accept her.

* * *

The next morning, Wally and Supergirl had breakfast and from Kid Flash's suggestion watched movies. He decided that disney movies were a safe bet. They watched Tangled ( which wally said that he thinks it would resonate with her and it did.) and the Little Mermaid. Just as they were going to pop in another movie, Barry and Iris came down.

"Good Morning."

"Morning."

"Morning."

"So, what are you kids doing?" Iris asked.

"Were you just watching some movies?" Barry asked.

"They're really good," Supergirl said with a dreamy expression.

"I think I got her hooked," Wally told Barry and Iris.

"Haha," Barry laughed a little then gave Iris a look.

"Right, so you kids have any plans for the day?" inquired Iris.

"Don't know?" said Wally.

"Well, maybe you kids could go to the mall today. Supergirl does need some clothes," suggested Iris.

"Actually, this came in the mail today," said Barry, holding an open envelope. "It's for you." He said as he handed it to Supergirl.

"Who's it from?" she asked as she took it from him. Not a lot of people knew she existed.

"From someone who cares," he answered.

Supergirl gave him a confused look. She opened the envelope and looked inside and saw a credit card with a note. All it said was " for expense" with a bat-symbol underneath. Why would Batman give her this?

From someone who cares. What does that mean?

Iris looked at the card. "Looks like we're going shopping," she said.


	4. Brawl at the Mall

**Enjoy and Review! I love hearing comments and feedback. Thank you!**

**Central City: Central Mall July 5**

Supergirl, Wally, and Iris were walking through the mall looking at clothing stores. While Supergirl and Iris were getting undergarments for Supergirl they sent Wally to go do whatever till they were done. After that the three of them found themselves in a store with a lot of merchandise based on movies and shows.

**Central City: Central Mall July 5**

"You likn' anything you see, Tuppence?" asked a tall brood blonde boy. "Cuz y'know I wanna keep my li'l sis happy."

"Tommy, y'know darn well yer only three minutes older so quit babyin' me," snapped the short blonde female.

Both of them were standing outside of Gemini Gems Jewelry and Watches stores with their food and drinks.

"But there are some pretty bangles in here," said Tuppence.

Both twins walked into the store, Tuppence began to look at the jewelry in the display case when the owner walked up to them.

"I'm afraid no food or drinks are allowed in the store… perhaps you can come back later when you are through? That is if you plan on making a purchase," he said

Tommy got right in the owner's face, intimidating him. "Now is that any way to talk to a customer? I think this son is disrespecting us, Tuppy!"

"I think yer right,Tommy. And here I was all ready to have him wrap up this pretty thing," said Tuppence.

"That's a two-thousand-dollar necklace!" exclaimed the owner.

"Just two grand? Why that ain't no skin off our noses!" Said Tommy.

"Well then, allow me to ring that up for your lovely lady friend!" cheered the owner.

Tommy grabbed the owner and picked him up. "Watch that tone mister! That's my sister yer talkin' about!" he yelled and threw the owner into a cabinet set.

Tuppence punched the display case where the necklace was. "And I asked you to wrap it up not ring it up. It's not like we're pay'in for it or nothing."

**Central City: Central Mall July 5**

Supergirl was holding up a T-shirt that had Ariel from the Little Mermaid on it along with the phrase, "Part of your world," on it.

"Wow, Supergirl! You sure are loving these Disney clothes. If I didn't know otherwise I'd say you've been a fan for years," Wally joked.

"What can I say? I prefer clothes that have some flair and individuality to them. Also, I've grown to enjoy these Disney sayings and characters just based off the clothes alone. Having seen and enjoyed The Little Mermaid and Tangled also helps," Supergirl explained as they head to another aisle.

"While we're at the mall, we might want to figure out what you plan to wear for your costume," Wally asked.

"My what?" asked supergirl

"You know your superhero outfit."

That hadn't even crossed her mind. "Do I even need one?"

"Well I mean you could just go out and fight in jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt, but that's not exactly what superheroes usually wear," stated Wally.

"Oh" Supergirl said as she looked at the next aisle that just so happened to be superheroes, She just couldn't see herself in the same outfit as superman. She didn't even know if she was even allowed to wear his sigil and if she did, how mad would he be.

"Superman wears blue tights and a cape, maybe you could-"

"No capes. No tights. No offence," She retorted

Iris giggled "I don't blame you."

"Freeze Punk!"

Wally poked his head out of the store. "Oh what the heck?" He said

"What's going on?" asked Supergirl, as she stuck her head outside the store too with Iris behind her. Just then a mall cop was thrown in the store window. After the three of them checked to see if he was ok they got to action. As Wally steeped to the side to make a plan, Supergirl pulled up her hood and ran out, she could still hear Wally and Iris talk.

"Aunt Iris, you stay here with Supergirl and call the cops," he ordered

"All right but there is just one problem honey," said Iris.

"What's that?" Wally asked.

"Supergirl already went on ahead of you," answered Iris.

"What?!"

When Supergirl got to the food court, she saw two people wrecking everything and everyone was running away from. There was a boy and a girl they had matching outfits and hair.

"I'm still hungry, Tuppence," Said the male as he dragged a man behind him. "So, I'm taken' our new pal back to the food court."

"Please…. Please," begged the man trying to break free from the headlock the boy had him in.

"Right behind you, Tommy," replied Tuppence. She picked up a mall cop. "Just cleanin' up a bit first. Y'know how I feel about folks leven' litter lyin' round," she said as she lifted a cop above her head.

"That's funny because to me you both look like trash," she yelled.

They turned around to face her.

"Who the heck are you?" Snarled Tuppence.

"Doesn't matter. Now let them go now," demanded Supergirl.

"You want me to let him go, fine." said Tuppence as she threw the cop over the balcony.

"No!" cried Supergirl She quickly jumped after him luckily she was able catch him before he hit the ground. When she landed she let the cop go.

The next thing she knew a familiar flash was right by her. Wally had a yellow bandana covering the lower half of his face. People were in a panic, running in a panic yelling all different things.

"Run!"

"Get me outta here!"

"Call the Cops!"

"Call the Flash!"

Tuppence looked over the balcony at them. "Hey Tommy, Looks like we got ourselves some real competition comin'," she called.

"Hostages?" questioned Tuppence.

"Hostages," Tommy repeated in agreement.

"If I could have yer attention… y'all are now officially hostages of Tommy Terror and Tuppence Terror… The Terror Twins!" announced Tommy.

"I'm just sure they're feeling the honor" Wally said as he hit Tommy from behind.

Supergirl punched Tuppence right into one of the mall's pillars.

"For a li'l girl, you sure do pack a punch," grunted Tuppence.

"Lady, I am not a little girl, '' Supergirl said as she tried to throw another punch at Tuppence only for her wrist to be caught.

"And I ain't no lady," Tuppence replied as she kicked Supergirl straight down to the second floor. "This isn't a place for li'l girls to play; I reckon yer go play somewhere else."

"Supergirl!" Wally cried.

"Reckon yer focused on the wrong hero, hero." mocked Tommy.

As Wally dodged Tommy's hits he was able to throw him over the balcony.

"That was a big mistake, jerk!" shouted Tuppence as she charged at Wally.

"That's kid jerk to you sister." Wally snapped as he flipped over the balcony and hung on while Tuppence went over. "And seriously what part of the fastest boy alive don't you get."

Supergirl stood up and looked at Tommy as he stood there huffing and puffing in anger. "You… I had just about enough of yer all," he shouted.

"The feeling is mutual," mumbled Supergirl.

Her hood fell down when Tommy tackled her to the ground. When he saw her he froze and hopped off her. Which confused her.

"Yer… yer a girl." he shouted in shock.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I... I don't fight girls," he said.

Supergirl stared at him dumbfounded. "You're kidding right."

"No, I ain't."

Supergirl didn't know whether to be insulted or hit him. She then decided she could do both.

"Works for me all the same," she said as she punched Tommy.

Tuppence came straight down and knocked her straight through a wall out of the mall. Wally soon followed behind her.

"Come and get us, timid twins!" Wally mocked.

"Man, I want a piece o'them two!" Tommy yelled.

"You'n me both, brother!" Tuppence shouted.

"Great job luring them away from the hostages," Wally said.

"Is that what I was doing?" Supergirl hissed as she got up from the car she had landed on. That last hit was bad but she had worse from the battle droids back at cadmus. She was surprised those twins did pack a punch. She thought only superman had that kind of super strength.

Both twins dropped down in front of them and got scared instantly.

"Dang it Tup! I an't sure we're ready for them boys yet," Tommy wailed.

"Nah, Tom definitely a better part o'valor moment." Tuppence agreed.

Both twins flew off leaving Wally and Supergirl dumbfounded.

"Uh guess we scared them off," Wally said.

"Should we go after them?" Supergirl asked.

"No you shouldn't and no you didn't."

Wally and Supergirl turned around to see Flash and Superman standing behind them. Supergirl's blood went cold without even noticing it. She hid behind Wally.

"Busted" Wally hissed.

Supergirl watched as the man of steel flew off and went after the terror twins. The minute he was out of sight, Supergirl felt like she could breathe again and out from behind Wally a little embarrassed.

"Iris called, three days; you couldn't stay out of trouble for three days," Flash scolded

"Hey, that's no-," Wally protested.

"It's... my fault," admitted Supergirl. "I..I was the one that stood up to them."

Flash sighed. "Go home; we can talk about it later tonight." With that, the man sped off leaving the two behind.

Wally turned to Supergirl "You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know, but i wanted to."

Wally sighed "Come on, we better let Aunt Iris know we're ok and get your new clothes."

He helped Supergirl off the car.

"Wally, why did you let me stay with you?" she questions. It really was bugging her since she arrived at the Allen residence.

"Well, the bat- cave is kind of a secret and Aqualad lives underwater, so I thought it would be better for us to hang out," he replied.

**Gotham City: Wayne Manor July 6**

"When's he going to decide?" asked Tim Drake, one of the wards to millionaire Bruce Wayne. "Bruce has been down in the bat-cave forever. I can't tell if he's working on sanctioning out the team… or squashing it."

"I believe Master Tim that the Batman asked for three days…" said Alfred.

"Demanded it more like it. And it's been almost two and a half!" snapped Tim.

"When Master Bruce says three days he means three," reinsured Alfred.

Tim pouted as Alfred walked out of the room leaving Tim alone.

He couldn't go anywhere; Bruce had placed him under solitary confinement until he had decided. No computer, no cell phone, nothing. Bruce better decide soon, because this was driving him crazy.

Tim wondered if Wally and Kaldur were in trouble like he was. He really hoped not, it was his idea they investigate Cadmus and do some poetic justice, he was the one that hacked into the Justice League system, who found out about project Kr and wanted to go see what this project Kr was.

Supergirl, Tim wondered how she was doing. He knows it has to be a big step for her to leave Cadmus and to try and start a life. She was supposed to stay with Wally for the three days. Tim hoped she was okay. He knows that wally can make boneheaded decisions sometimes, but she should be ok with Barry and Iris there, as long as they don't get into any trouble they should be fine. Maybe he should call Wally and see how she's doing.

Tim walked over to the phone and picked up the line but there was nothing the line was dead. He hated solitary confinement.

**Central City: Allen Residence: July 7**

Ring… Ring...Ring...Ring

"Hello Allen residence, Barry Allen speaking," Barry Allen answered the phone. "Oh hey what's-... uh … okay… sure… tomorrow… okay, see you then, bye."

Supergirl was sitting in the living room with Iris looking away from Barry and turned to her. "What's that about?" she asked

"Don't know, let's ask him," replied Iris. "Barry, who was that on the phone?"

"That was Batman, he's made his decision," he answered.

"What,What did he say?!" asked Wally, jumping out of his seat.

"He said he'll tell us everything tomorrow, for now, you kids go to bed and get some sleep. We'll leave early tomorrow morning."

"Awesome, I can't wait!" Wally cheered as he speeded around the house.

Supergirl however wasn't as excited as Wally. Tomorrow her fate will be decited and the odds were not looking in her favor especially if they found out about her father. He once told her that superman and his friends did not like him very much.

**Central City: Allen Residence: July 8**

It was midnight, and instead of sleeping like supergirl was supposed to, she was wide awake sitting on the front porch of the allen house. She was so worried about tomorrow that she could not sleep wondering if she made the right decision. She was worried what would happen if they said no where would she go what would she do. There was no way that her father wouldn't be mad at her. She was 100% sure that he would lock her up in an even more secure place and make sure she never saw the sun or moon again until she was needed for something of the Light's.

"Hey what are you doing out here?"

She turned around and saw Wally standing at the front door watching her.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep," she admitted

"Yeah, I hear you. I can't wait."

"Yeah," she whispered

Wally sat down next to her and asked "What's wrong? I thought you would be excited."

Supergirl pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Honestly I don't know how to feel about all this," she admitted.

Wally was silent for a moment. Supergirl couldn't blame him, what do you say and what advice do you give to a 16 week clone that you've known for 3 to 4 days?

"W..What do you think Batman will tell us tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Well, honestly I don't know," he admitted. "He may very well tell us that none of us can be superheroes again. And trust me, Batman has the kind of power to pull that off."

She was confused. "Then why are you excited?" she questioned, she did not bother to ask about the extent of Batman's abilities. Something was telling her she was better off not knowing.

"Well, I guess I'm hoping that bats will let us be a team."

"But if he says no then you would have hoped for nothing," Supergirl stated.

"Yeah but like my grandma like to say when something brings me down, there's always something else to hope, to keep you going." he replied.

"Your grandma told you that?"

"Yep, a little something old granny Flash always said to me," he said while giving her a smile.

"Your grandma was a superhero too?" asked Supergirl surprised.

"No! It was a joke! Oh man, we need to work on that with you. Although it would be very assmusing to see a little old lady in a flash costume beating up bad guys," admitted Wally.

She couldn't but smile at his statement.

"When something brings me down, there's always something else to hope, to keep you going."

**Mount Justice; July 8th, 8:04 EDT**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman tells the three boys and girl. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do it on League terms." All four watch as Batman walks slightly away from center of the room. "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

A pair of sunglasses covers Robin's eyes, clearly there to protect his identity, speaks up. " **Real** missions?" he checks.

"Yes, but covert." Batman confirms stepping back to be closer to the boys and girl before him.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash speaks up from behind Kid Flash's right shoulder. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman continues, then turns his head towards Batman to continue the flow of conversation.

"The five of you will be that team." Batman states.

"Cool! Wait," Robin does the very simple math and realizes the problem. "Five?"

Batman only looks over his protgé's shoulder and all four turn to see Martian Manhunter stepping out of the shadows with a green skinned, red haired teenage girl. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

She raises her left hand, giving them a small wave and smile, then a shy "Hi."

Kid Flash looks down to Robin as he puts one hand on his hip, Robin in turn looks up at Kid Flash. "Liking this gig more every minute," he steps up, minorly blocking her view of Robin and Supergirl. "Uh welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash." using his thumb to point at himself. "That's Robin," the smaller raven steps to the side and giving Rock 'n' Roll sign. "Aqualad." the Atlantean gives a small nod, but says nothing more. "It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian says sincerely, clasping her hands in front of her to enunciate her point.

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash all walk to talk to her with less of their mentor's listening in. However, Supergirl stays behind, something Robin notices is paired with a downcast expression. "Hey Supergirl come meet Miss M!" he calls out.

Kid Flash zips to Robin's other side with a bright smile.

Robin inclines his head slightly to Aqualad.

"Today is the day." the Atlantean says proudly. They all know it's true.

Below an under reconstruction Cadmus Guardian speaks to Dubbilex and the scientist from the endeavor. "Cadmus changes today. With Desmond out of the picture the board's placed me in charge," he turns to the scientist. "Dr. Spence, you're acting Chief Scientist. No more G-gnomes suppressing our wills no more secret breeding projects. This is a kinder, gentler Cadmus."

"Then I will of course help in anyway I can, brother." Dubbilex ensures Guardian.

The entire conversation is being watched by the Light.

"Can the Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G-gnomes?" a male asks.

"We have subtle means of control. What concerns me is the children. We now know the League is employing young heroes to do their dirty work. Tch, that's a dark twist."

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually, everyone sees the Light," a final voice says.


	5. Mister Twister

**Enjoy and Review! I love hearing constructive criticism. Thank you!**

**Star City- Docks; July 17th, 23:16 PDT**

In the cover of the night, two people are unloading a truck. As they remove the first long, flat, container an arrow drops between the two of them. Red fletching showing off and the nock blinks bright red before releasing gas. The two stumble and the container goes flying, popping open to reveal a high-tech gun. Which slides to the feet of one of their associates. He takes aim, the barrel gaining three red streaks. He looks at the construction set up over his head, finally zeroing in on Speedy, who seems to have fully ditched the hat.

"You again!" Brick yells at the teenager. "I'm starting to get insulted Green Arrow's not messing up my operation personally." then narrows his eyes as he aims for Speedy.

The Arrow-themed protogé dives right grabbing onto next support column, just barely staying in front of the shots. As Brick shoots at the bridge that he nearly grabbed he drops down one level and runs across that bridge instead. Brick shoots just in front of the young man, who changes his momentum so he flips as he nocks an arrow and releases it. Shooting it right down the barrel, causing it explode in Brick's hand, even shredding his suit.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?!" he yells even more angry at the Arrow-themed 18-year-old. "Scorch the Earth, boys." he commands.

The other four raise their guns to do just that, but a blur comes through and two of them are suddenly left weaponless. The other two turn towards where the blur ran off to, only for their guns to be knocked out of their hands. Robin swings into an opening in the crates with his happy cackle. Bring their attention right to Aqualad.

The Atlantean drops down with his water-bears turning into whips which hit the smugglers in full force. Knocking them into the back of the truck and to the ground, unconscious.

Brick lifts a chunk of concrete and throws it at Speedy who is also using the crates to his advantage as he waits to strike with his already nocked arrow. He comes to a stop, bracing himself in a downward diagonal with his foot on one of the crates as he launches an arrow that explodes as it hits Brick's massive shoulder. It doesn't stop the metahuman from throwing another piece of concrete at Speedy. However, this time Speedy jumps out of the way, knocking another arrow as Aqualad jumps where Speedy was with a mace and sword formed from his water-bearers. Chopping the concrete in two. Giving Speedy the opening to hit Brick with a gas arrow.

Speedy walks to the slightly out of breath Aqualad as he releases the magic that lets his water-bearers take shape. "The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need." the Atlantean tells the older hero.

"For covert missions." Robin says dropping down behind Speedy. "You know, spy stuff."

Kid Flash runs up the crates and lands just shy of the edge with inverted half. "And wait till you see Supergirl and Miss Martian." he says excitedly. "But I saw her first."

The gas wasn't enough to take out Brick, which is made clear as he lets loose another war cry and throws another piece of concrete at the four conversing teenagers. Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash all dive out of the way, but Aqualad remains firm. Taking out the concrete with twin maces. Speedy uses two arrows that stick to Brick's chest and release three spurts of flame to knock him back. Though the villain just chuckles. "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job." Speedy nocks another arrow taking aim. Brick stands tall his arms out wide. "Go ahead." Speedy grinds his teeth as he shoots this arrow. Which hits and for a moment nothing happens, then foam releases from the capsule stuck to Brick and traps him in it.

Kid Flash skids to a stop crouched under Speedy's aim, just in case. "High-density polyurethane foam. Nice."

Speedy turns and walks away, but in order to fully get out of the docks, he needs to walk past Robin and Aqualad. Who stands on either side of two crates that create a path that will lead right out of the docks, if you know the way.

"So, Speedy, you in?"

"Pass." the oldest says strongly but does pause to give them the answer. "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke." Aqualad stops leaning against the crate. "Something to keep you busy and in your place." Speedy growls looking right to Robin before walking off. "I don't want any part of it." All three can only watch as their oldest friend, and the one the three of them look up to not only turns it down but insults it as well. Then they turn to each other with shocked expressions.

**Mount Justice; July 18 11:16 EDT**

The Mount Justice Computer picks up the Zeta Tube usage, routing the users from North Carolina to the Mountain which the map shows in Rhode Island.

**Recognize: Robin; B-0-1, Kid Flash; B-0-3**

Both boys appear in their civilian clothes. Smiling brightly, then running out of the Zeta Tube to the room they're connected to. Finding Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Supergirl standing before a holoscreen.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asks.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash follows up.

"He is arriving now." Aqualad tells the two of them as calmly as always.

Kid Flash friendly punches Robin the chest. "Then what are we waiting for?" before running off, Robin following close behind, and finally Aqualad. Leaving Miss Martian and Supergirl, the redhead smiles at the clone as she puts her hands on her hips. Supergirl turns, crossing her arms over her t-shirt before walking off. Miss Martian smiles and takes flight to follow the boys and girl. They arrive at one of the entrances which is a ramp that falls down into the cave from the ground above them. All five walk up the ramp, as Red Tornado lands before them.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash calls out with a wave as the heroic android lands.

"Greeting." he offers. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" his monotone voice makes it rather hard to discern the question portion of his sentence.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad conveys to the hero.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado states simply.

"But it's been over a week and nothing-" Robin tries, but is cut off.

"You'll be tested soon enough." the android states firmly. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad objects strongly.

"No," Red Tornado agrees. "but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." Tornado says, walking past the five teens and into the cave.

All five can only watch as he does.

Kid Flash turns to Robin, punching him in the shoulder again. "＂Keep busy＂." the speedster nearly growls.

"Does he really think we're falling for this?" Robin questions angrily, catching Supergirl's attention in his anger.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian says excitedly, then turns towards Red Tornado and her expression relaxes slightly.

**Recognize: Red Tornado; 1-6**

Miss Martian sighs. "I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I… cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though." Kid Flash offers. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" he looks up at with a flirtatious smile.

"We all know what you're thinkin' now." Robin grumbles and elbows the speedster's turned back.

"Ow." he complains, but only seeming half-hearted about it.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad says sourly.

"Well, Supergirl and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss Martian offers, looking to Supergirl.

Robin and Kid Flash instantly turn to Supergirl. "Don't look at me." she tells them seriously.

"We won't. A private tour sounds so much better." Kid Flash says, looking to Miss Martian again.

"Sh-she never said private." Robin objects.

"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad says, breaking up the argument before it can even start.

They all turn to go back down the ramp, but Robin grabs Kid Flash's arm and yanks him back.

"So, this would be our front door…" Miss Martian begins.

"And this would be the back." Miss Martian continues as they come out on the other side of the mountain. "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Wally explains what he knows about the history of the mountain.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Supergirl questions.

"The cave's secret location was… compromised." Aqualad explains.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Supergirl questions, confused. "Yeah. That makes sense."

"If the Bad Guys know of the cave, then we must be on constant alert." she raises her hand in accentuation, thinking she's figured it out.

"The Bad Guys know we know they know about the place," Robin assures, grabbing her hand and turning her towards him, then putting his other hand on top of hers. "so they'd never think to look here."

"Uh," Kid Flash interrupts and removing Robin's hand from Miss Martian's. "he means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian still scratches her head, clearly still confused.

Supergirl sniffs twice. "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasps. "My cookies." then flies down the hallway. Making it to the kitchen and removing said cookies, with telekinesis, before the others can make it into the room. As she sets them down the team enters the room, looking at the burnt-black cookies on the tray.

"I was trying Grammy Jones' recipe from episode 17 of-" she cuts herself off with an awkward chuckle. "Nevermind."

"I bet they'd tasted great." Robin assures then look back to the others. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Surprised Miss Martian looks back up, finding Kid Flash eating her cookies.

With his mouth still half full and a burnt cookie in each hand, Aqualad and Supergirl can only watch in stunned silence. "I have a serious metabolism." he offers weakly.

"I'll… make more?" Miss Martian seems unsure how to take that comment.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad tells her.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss Martian says, ducking her head slightly.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm." he insists. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." he clarifies with very little hesitance.

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash speaks up, leaning on the island. "See? I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." Robin frowns and glares at Wally as he puts his hands on his hips, annoyed by the speedster's slightly accusatory tone. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret." Miss Martian admits brightly. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, I'm on Earth now." she seems really excited about that fact.

Superboy remains slouched against the counter, then turns to leave which catches M'gann's attention. "Don't worry, Supergirl." she tells her telepathically.

The clone grunts in shock and her posture tenses, looking at the green skinned redhead in shock and possibly a tiny bit of fear.

"We'll find you an Earth name, too." she continues, smiling kindly and totally unaware of what she's doing.

Supergirl's grips her head for a moment. "Get out of my head!" she shouts, gaining Kaldur, Wally, and Robin's attention in an instant. They all know what she does when she's angry, they look back to M'gann a curious expression on their features.

"What's wrong? I don't understand." she says, expanding her telepathic range to include Kaldur, Wally, and Robin.

All three react negatively to it. Robin physically grips his head with both hands, Kaldur turns away from M'gann closing his eyes and grimacing before finally putting his own hand to his head, while Wally brings his own hand to his forehead threading his fingers through his bright red hair, and Supergirl's fists clench at her sides as she looks almost ready to pounce.

"Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."

"M'gann stop." Kaldur commands anger clear in his voice. M'gann closes the link and looks confused and hurt, but listens to Kaldur continue. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

Attempting to lighten the mood Wally adds in his two cents. "Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in her brain." saying the last part behind his hand as if that will stop Supergirl from hearing him and as if it is some big secret.

"I-I didn't mean to-" M'gann tries.

"Just stay out." Supergirl growls cutting her off, her eyes burning bright with rage as she walks into the adjoining room to sit on the couch.

"Hello, Megan!" she says it brightly despite the fact that she hits her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I know what we can do."

She takes off flying, leaving the rest of the team to follow her. Wally turns to Robin who shrugs, but all three do follow her out. Supergirl was still on the couch, her feet up on the side of the couch arms, her arms wrapped around herself when Robin walked over to her.

"I don't like people in my head, it reminds me of…"

"I Know, You don't have to explain to me, and she didn't have the right to do that, but you should try to be nice with M'gann," said Robin.

Though Supergirl remains behind, but M'gann stands in the entry to the hallway. "Supergirl, please."

* * *

M'gann was in the hall with Kaldur and Wally near the elevator; they were waiting for Robin to get Supergirl.

"I didn't mean to get her so upset," M'gann whispered, feeling guilty.

"We know, but you have to understand that Supergirl didn't have the best experience with telepath's," said Wally.

"I don't understand," questioned M'gann. "Did something happen to her?"

"Didn't she tell you anything about herself?" asked Kaldur.

"No, we haven't really talked much," replied M'gann.

Wally and Kaldur looked at each other nervously. They honestly didn't know how the two girls would react to each other whether they would get along. Seems Supergirl wouldn't even try. They hoped that Robin would be able to convince Supergirl otherwise.

Finally both Robin and Supergirl walked out to the hall and joined them. They took the elevator and went down to the harbor.

"It's my Martian Bioship." M'gann explains as the doors open. Leading the now curious girl towards a red oblong shape in the hangar.

"Cute." Wally offers. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly." M'gann smiles bright, reaching her hand out. "I'll wake it." as she does the oblong turns into a shape recognizable as a ship. She even spins 180° with just a motion of her hand. A small staircase comes off the back, showing off some of the insides. She walks towards it but soon realizes the others aren't following. "Well, are you coming?"

All four hesitate and board with nervous expressions. Once inside the front opens up to reveal a captain's chair and four more side chairs.

"Strap in for launch." M'gann tells them. Kid Flash and Robin exchange bright grins before sitting down.

As he does Robin goes to lean forward as the chair moves, eliciting a "whoa" from the stunned- and possibly scared- Boy Wonder. The chair reaches out and creates chest restraints that hold the thirteen-year-old in place.

Kid Flash sits down next and now knowing what happens, doesn't panic. "Cool." he tells M'gann.

"Red Tornado," M'gann says, sitting in the captain's chair. "please open the bay doors."

As the bay doors open two control towers form by M'gann's hands.

Once open the Bioship flies out at impressive speeds, only to slow just above the surface of the water and begin a near 90° upward flight, before barrel rolling to face towards the mainland once more.

"Incredible!" Robin tells M'gann, more likely impressed with the responsiveness and her piloting skills than anything.

"She sure is…" Wally agrees, but is entirely focused on M'gann, once she turns towards does he realize what he said. "I-I mean the ship, which like all ships, is a she."

Robin is the first to point out Wally's crappy attempt at covering up what he said. "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth."

"Dude!" Wally yells, mostly embarrassed, but clearly still at least a little annoyed with the smaller raven.

Supergirl was distracted by the view, thinking and hoping that M'gann didn't find out about her dad, and Robin and Wally bickering that she didn't notice Kalder watching her.

"What do you think of the ship?" he asked her.

"It's amazing," she replied when she looked at him.

"I agree it's nice to see that our new friend has many talents."

Supergirl didn't know if friend was the right word to describe M'gann yet, but she wasn't going to say anything against him.

"I understand that you two got off on the wrong side, but I hope that you two can make-up and get along and become close. Maybe you two have more in common than you think."

Supergirl doesn't say anything, merely looking out at the view once more thinking that she didn't know if the two had anything in common.

From behind her she could heard M'gann and Robin talking.

"She'll come around." Robin offers to M'gann, clearly knowing what the conversation between the two oldest- physically- members was about.

"She doesn't seem to like me very much." M'gann says sadly.

"You guys remember she has **super** **hearing,** " Wally interrupts, and proving his point by not bothering to whisper. "Right?" sure enough Supergirl heard every word.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little bit of Martian Shapeshifting?" Robin asks, changing the topic. M'gann nods subtly, thanking him for the change, before stepping up and gaining Kaldur and Supergirl's attention as her clothes begin to change. Making her look like a girlish version of Robin, costume included. Catching Wally's smirk she turns into a girlish version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally questions.

No one responds to him, and Robin applauds M'gann. "Impressive," she turns back into herself. "but you know you're not exactly gonna to fool anyone with those."

M'gann smiles softly as she sits down. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And your clothes?" the Atlantean questions.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." M'gann explains, pulling on her jacket slightly.

"As long as they're the only ones." Supergir says darkly not caring that she's heard by all of them.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?" Wally asks.

"Density shifting?" M'gann questions, though her smile doesn't return. "No, it's a very advanced technique…"

Robin leans forward. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Then chuckles before gesturing to Wally. "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"DUDE!" Wally snaps, annoyed that he would tell her that.

"Here's something I **can **do." M'gann says brightly, then the entire ship disappears from sight. "Camouflage Mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates." all four are on high alert as the ship bings.

"Received. Adjusting course." M'gann says.

Robin scoffs. "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

M'gann replies optimistically. "Well, a simple fire led you to Supergirl. We should find out what caused the alert." as she takes the Bioship down and mere feet above the surface of the parking lot.

Supergirl turns out the side window. "I think I know the cause." she says, right outside the Bioship is a tornado. Heading right for them. M'gann attempts to alter their course so not to be swept up but is unsuccessful and the Bioship glitches out of Camouflage Mode as they get fully entangled in the tornado.

Trapped inside the tornado all of them hold on and grunt as the wind whips them around. M'gann manages to open her eyes and reorientate herself, as she does her brow drops in concentration and her hands firmly press on the control towers, illuminating them as she gets them out of the tornado and to the parking lot. Where Robin, Kid, Miss Martian, Supergirl, and Kaldur all drop out of a door created in the bottom of the ship.

At the Power Plant all the works are evacuating and screaming in fear.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad questions, hearing no response he turns to where the Boy Wonder just was but finds the space between him and M'gann now empty. "Robin?"

The Boy Wonder's laugh echoes, but none of them can locate him.

"H-he was just here." M'gann objects.

Their attention turns back to the Power Plant where the windows are being blown out.

Inside the Power Plant is a red and black exo-suit, with blue tubing running from his shoulders, up and to his lower back, and a brown scarf covering his mouth. Tornado-like funnels coming from each hand.

The funnels hit Robin directly and slam him into the support pillar nearly eight feet off the ground, then he fell to the ground. Hitting his back both times.

The other members of the Team run in through the loading bay doors, Supergirl jumping the stairs to land beside Robin as the Boy Wonder sits up. "Who's your new friend?"

Robin looks to Supergirl, grimacing at the motion. "Didn't catch his name," the clone jumps at the villain. "but he plays kinda rough." he finishes, warning the clone.

The exo-suit wearing villain stands ready, air pulses still coming from his wrists, though the bright blue tubing is now confirmed to be going to the tops of his wrists as well. "My apologies." he says, revealing his robotic tone. "You may address me as Mr. Twister."

Mr. Twister then throws both his hands up, creating two more tornadoes, which Supergirl withstands, but before she can gain anymore ground Twister redirects the tornado, grabbing Supergirl before launching her into the wall, a good fifteen feet off the ground. As she hits the wall it dents and she falls to the metal floor, unmoving.

Now on the main floor with Aqualad and Kid Flash, M'gann turns the two more experienced boys. From his pocket, Wally pulls out his goggles sliding them over his eyes. As Robin gets back to his feet in front of him the barefoot Atlantean looks to M'gann then nods. Understanding, the Martian nods back. All three taking off as a group around the Boy Wonder.

Kid Flash speeds through a front handspring before aiming with both his feet at Mr. Twister's chest. He doesn't quite make it as Mr. Twister raises his hands to create vortexes that stop him in his tracks. Then turn 180° and launching Kid Flash out the bay doors, where he skids across the parking lot.

Unamused, Twister turns back in time to create twisters under a flying M'gann and a charging Aqualad, knocking both of them back and eliciting a yell. Aqualad hits a corner of one of the support beams, while M'gann narrowly misses and crashes into the raised grated walkway another ten feet behind the Boy Wonder

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero." Twister goads, as Robin pulls a disk out from under his jacket. "I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin yells launching a small bomb then the disk.

Twister counteracts the bomb with dual vortices, causing it to explode at a harmless distance, thinking the Boy Wonder faked one of his moves he lets the vortices drop, giving the disk the opportunity to land in the center of his chest plate. Which the villain flicks away with one finger. "Objectively, you are." only then does it explode. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

Well, we hate to see you disturbed." Robin bites back, bringing Twister's attention back to the standing five members of the Team. "Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!"

With that M'gann reaches out with her telekinesis. Destroying the fixture over his head, creating a steam barrier that Supergirl jumps through. Even with the barrier Twister still reacts fast enough to catch Supergirl before she can land a hit. Throwing her back and causing her to hit where the ceiling changes height, then bounce off to fall into a flying M'gann. Both Robin and Aqualad dodge without missing a beat. The Atlantean's hands charging with electricity. Twister says nothing as his hands begin creating vortices, that then become miniature twisters than pick up Aqualad and Robin before slamming them into each other.

"Indeed." the villain says, rising off the ground. "That was quite turbing. Thank you." then leaves as the Team groans back to consciousness.

Outside, in the beginnings of the forest with the evidence of his crash surrounding him Kid Flash comes to. Seeing Twister leaving he runs in front of the villain, then rolling to change direction and rolling through two more somersaults to stare down Twister. "What have you done to my team?" he demands.

"Embarrassed them, largely." Twister says, then bringing both his hands together to form a singular twister that snatches Wally up and is heading right for the outside wall of the power plant.

As the wind clears Wally is braced for impact, but not slamming into the wall.

"I got you, Wally." M'gann assures, her, Robin, Supergirl, and Aqualad stepping out of the last of the dust.

Wally straightens out of his balled position, eyes opening. "Ohh." he sighs in relief and drops the three feet that M'gann lets him drop with ease. "Thanks."

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Twister speaks to the Team.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad yells angrily at the villain, who rises into the air.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Twister tells them, proving his thoughts that they are **not** that.

"Read his mind, find his weakness." Aqualad throws over his shoulder to M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." M'gann objects, now slightly hesitant and equally confused.

"It's **okay** with the bad guys." Robin tells her.

Determination sets in as M'gann sets out to do just that. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing." then she breaks her concentration, knocking her head slightly. "Hello, Megan. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise." all of them look up to the 'villain' in hurt shock. "He's inorganic, an android." Aqualad turns to M'gann. "And how many androids do you know that generate tornadoes?" now both Robin and Kid Flash turn towards her as well.

"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad agrees.

"After saying we'd be ＂tested soon enough＂." Robin agrees continues. "This is his test, something to keep us busy."

"Speed called it." Wally says, then hangs his head sadly. "We're a joke."

Aqualad makes a noise of frustration before slamming his fist into his hand and turning back towards the 'villain'.

"This game," Wally vocalizes, as he and Robin step up to join Aqualad. "**so** over." the three stand alone before Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin accuses.

"So let's end this." Aqualad confirms.

"Consider it ended." Twister says darkly, raising his hands over his head and the two funnels begin creating dark clouds and a massive full sizes twister. As this happens, Robin's resolve gives slightly. A small amount of worry causes his lip to drop.

"An impressive show," Aqualad calls out, before exchanging glances with Kid and Robin. "but we will not indulge you." all three face back towards Twister. "We will not engage."

Lightning cracks into the eye of the storm, Mr. Twister. Kid Flash turns towards the other two now nervous. "Uh, can Red Tornado... do that?"

"You think I'm Tornado?" the lightning gains intensity. "Ironic." Twister says darkly before the lightning strikes the ground and hits just before the young heroes.

The only one who remains standing is Supergirl, her coat is scorched, and she rips it off to fully show off her Superman t-shirt, before launching herself at Twister. The weather villain, barely glances down as he hits Supergirl with twin bolts of lightning from his hands. Knocking the clone into the ground with enough force to cause trench behind her.

Twister approaches, prepared for the final shot.

As he does, the only one who regains consciousness is M'gann. She looks up at Twister's web of lightning before all five disappear from sight. He backs off. "Fine, then." M'gann remains crouched as six of them are hidden by the camouflaged Bioship. "I won't deny that you children have power," Wally comes to- his goggles now pushed to his forehead by the force of Twister's previous strike- with hand to his head and groan, but the groan barely begins before M'gann covers his mouth. "But playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objective." Wally and M'gann stare right at Twister, but he still cannot see them. "So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." emphasizing his point with a clenching of his fist to create lightning sparks does he finally leave. Heading for the town of Happy Harbor.

Robin, Aqualad, and Supergirl all stare up in shock.

"What happened?" Wally questions, confused.

"I placed the Bioship between us." M'gann explains.

Supergirl stands and releases to hook punches on an unsuspecting rock formation. "And that's supposed to make it right?" all three boys stand up as Supergirl stalks towards as still sitting Miss Martian. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur says calmly.

"It-it was a rookie mistake." Robin agrees. "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced." that catches M'gann's attention. She turns straight to the other ginger, his head drops slightly. "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Supergirl says darkly as she walks between M'gann and the two younger boys.

M'gann's face falls as she watches Supergirl accelerate into a run, then jump. Just behind him, Kid Flash chooses that same spot to book it to supersonic speeds. Robin uses the dust cloud to disappear from sight.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." M'gann says sadly, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

Kaldur stops a few steps in front of her and at least three to her left. "To be honest, I'm not sure we have a team." then he too takes off.

The town of Happy Harbor is under siege, or nearly, twin twisters blow through the small town, triggering car alarms and panic. One rips across the harbor, picking up boats and dropping them in the town square before that same twister runs through a building. Taking it down with ease. The three twisters are destroying what there is of the postage stamp town.

Twister stands in the center, controlling the destruction. "Certainly this (won't have) will get the required attention."

"You've got ours!" Kid Flash shouts, gaining Twister's attention. "Full and undivided!" the goggle-wearing speedster rips down the road, hitting Twister hard enough to knock him back a good three feet.

"Immaterial and insufficient!" Twister proclaims. "You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."

Before he can act on his annoyance Supergirl drops with a battle cry and hits Twister hard enough to knock him back three or four times the distance Kid Flash did. As he comes to a stop, both the boy and girl stand ready.

Twister unleashes another twister that is going straight for them.

In the Bioship, on the way back to Mount Justice, M'gann has Red Tornado on the line. "The Team really needs your help."

"If I intervened, it would not be to help." Tornado tells the green teen. "Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy." M'gann looks away for a moment before hitting her head once more. "Hello, Megan." now there's a smile on her face.

Robin and Aqualad vault/jump over a parked car, coming at Twister's back as he throws a boat at Supergirl. However, he turns right to them, creating small twisters. Which Aqualad dodges with ease and continues for the elemental villain. Before getting caught in a disk spiral and launched at the Town Hall building and crashing into the railing of the second story deck.

Kid Flash speeds at him, only for Twister catch him as well. The villain brings him over his head and Wally finds his opening. Dropping out of the current and rolling into a crouch he takes off as Twister creates another twister. Which heads right for Robin. Who evades and in his place the twister explodes. He launches three more at Twister, which are deflected, but leaves the villain barely enough time to avoid Supergirl's punch that dents the ground.

In his evasion, Twister can summon another twister, which picks up the clone and launches her away. Right to where Aqualad is just getting himself out of the rubble from his own fall. Twister sends a boat right after him.

Aqualad moves out of the way, knowing Supergirl is invulnerable. Though the boat's motor lands mere inches from him. Due to his Atlantean physiology, he has minimal troubles lifting the heavy piece of equipment then throwing it at Twister.

Robin hides behind one of the other thrown boats and Kid Flash speeds around to join him. Robin pulls his yellow utility belt out of his jacket sleeve and throws it over his shoulder.

"You brought your utility belt?" Kid Flash questions, sounding more annoyed than surprised.

"Never leave home without it-" Robin confirms and defends, clipping it together. "First thing Batman taught me."

"Yeah, right after don't go to the bathroom without it." Wally grumbles.

"Listen to me." M'gann's voice comes over the mental link.

Robin grabs his head in his hands as does Kid Flash, though his eyes noticeably clench shut as well.

Aqualad gets thrown back by Supergirl, who managed to get himself out from under the boat. "All of you."

Supergirl grabs her head. "What did we tell you?"

"I know, and I know I messed up," M'gann admits. "but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me."

Two citizens are still running around the town. A police officer is directing everyone. "Get Back! Everyone clear the area!" unaware of the twister headed right for him.

A citizen running away watches as Red Tornado flies over him, and he smiles.

Red Tornado comes to the center of Happy Harbor where Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Supergirl now stand just out of Twister's range. The villain stops as he sees Tornado. "Hit the showers, boys." the Leaguer instructs, landing. Though not accompanied by his usual red tornado like he used when greeting the Team outside the Mountain "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now." Robin objects with a frown.

"The subject is not up for debate." Tornado tells them. All of them say nothing as they walk away. "I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Twister tells Tornado.

"I'm here now." Tornado says, his right hand reaching out beyond his cape to create a twister he sends right at Twister. Who counteracts it, but as Tornado attempts an attack on his turned back, Twister sends another at the Leaguer.

Tornado disperses the attack before any damage can be done. "We are evenly matched, Twister." Tornado says, using both hands to create a tornado behind him to throw at Twister.

"No, Tornado, we are not." Twister emphasizes his point with a punch that blocks the rubble with a wall made of air before shooting lightning at the Leaguer.

Tornado dodges and takes flight, guiding the lightning to one of the crashed boats which explodes into him knocking him to the ground as he sparks.

Twister lands beside him. "Remain still, android." all his fingertips become computer connectors which fall around the back of Red Tornado's head and neck. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Tornado grabs the wires, turning his head towards Twister before turning into M'gann's head. "Longer than you might think." her voice hers once more.

"No." Twister gaps, then M'gann launches him back with her telekinesis, ripping out the wires from his hand. Into an oncoming twister, which catches the villain and sends him over her head. As it comes to a stop, Kid Flash was the one creating it, by spinning.

Supergirl hits the off-balance villain with a hard punch to the kidney area, before hitting him hard in the stomach as she grabs the massive arm under her own and hitting him twice more in the chest. Causing smoke to start coming out of the seams in the metal plates. Then she reels back, hits him straight in the face, knocking him into the harbor with an impressive splash.

As he sinks, he turns to find Aqualad waiting for him, impaling the two points in the metal he's using into his already damaged chest area. Then his tattoos begin to glow and electricity passes into Twister. The explosion brings him back to the ground. One of his arms missing. M'gann uses her telepathy to bring him off the ground and rip his other arm off as Robin throws exploding disks which knock Twister to the ground.

Even with no arms Twister rises to his knees, only to find the whole Team before him. The chest panel opens, revealing a man, forty **(ish) **, medium length brown hair in a green and white suit. He falls out of the exo-suit and to the ground. "Foul. I-I call foul." he stutters.

M'gann steps up, an angry look in her eyes, before telekinetically reaching over to pull up a massive slab of the ground. Realizing what she's doing Kaldur attempts to stop her by forcing her arms back to her body, but at that point it was already over the man. The rock hits, crushing him before their eyes.

Wally and Robin stand stunned before Robin gets angry and steps up the girl three years his senior. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't **execute **our captives!"

M'gann seems undeterred. "You said you trust me. Lifts the boulder to reveal another android, though now it's in crushed pieces. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally steps up and grabs one of the eyeballs. "Cool. Souvenir." flicking in so he can catch it in in his fist as he looks to M'gann.

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur tells her sincerely.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission." Wally agrees. When no one says anything he has to ask. "Get it? Rocked."

As the android's eye turns red Robin mutters an "ignore him." then continues in a brighter tone. "We're all just turbed you're on the Team."

M'gann chuckles. "Thanks. Me, too."

The live feed from the eye is transmitting to a lab. A man in a blue work suit stands before the screen and a scientist in a white lab coat steps up to him with a chuckle. "Now, Brom, aren't you relieved I didn't let you wear the armor?"

'Brom' turns revealing he is the one the android inside the exo-suit was based on. "Extremely, Professor," he admits shakily. "but you're not upset?"

"I'm convinced our tracking program was operational," this 'Professor' says, he's a taller, slightly tanner man than Brom, with black hair a small mustache. "and that the real Tornado was somewhere in the vicinity. Besides you know science advances in fits and starts." Brom is still very tense. "Even failure can be instructive, and I'd say we learned quite a lot today."

Inside Mount Justice, the Team is conversing with Red Tornado.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur tells the Leaguer.

"Agreed." Red Tornado says, looking over the pieces of the android and the computer readouts.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann questions.

"No. This was your battle." Tornado says simply. "I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

Robin, Wally, and Supergirl all pause in their work thinking over what their supervisor said.

"But if you're in danger…" M'gann objects.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado states then walks off.

"Batman, Aquaman, Flash, they'd all have jumped right in to fix things." Wally comments as they all stand to watch him go further into the mountain.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin says.

"Dude! Harsh." Wally hisses but doesn't object to it in any other way.

"And inaccurate." both boys stop dead. "I have a heart , carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Kid Flash's eyes clench closed and he frowns, just opening one eye to look at the Boy Wonder. A silent 'help ME!' gesture that he doesn't want Tornado to see.

Robin forces out a nervous chuckle as. "Right. I'll strive to be... more accurate."

Kaldur grabs Robin's shoulder and brings the Boy Wonder's attention to him. "And more respectful."

Red Tornado says nothing more as he walks away, but M'gann stands at the entrance of hall as the boys head to the dorm section of the Cave.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally says happily. "This Team thing…"

"Might just work out." Kaldur agrees.

Supergirl goes to follow but stops as she catches M'gann looking at her. She looks down with a small amount of concentration coming over her face before he looks back to her. "Sorry." then leaves.

M'gann, smiles softly.

* * *

She didn't know if it was them beating Mister Twister or not, but just like the boys, Supergirl had a feeling that this team might just pull through. Before she left for her room she heard Robin and Wally watching the tv, something about a new crime lord in Gotham calling himself the Red Hood. She walked back to her room thinking if her dad is really mad at her for running away or if he would understand that Cadmus was not a good place. She also wondered if she should tell someone or not.

When she got to her room she found a present. She was surprised, opening it she found two familiar looking silver bracelets with them was a note. She read it.

' Use it well.'

She put the bracelets on and looked at them. Wondering who would give her a gift like this. But happy all the same.


	6. Ultra Venom

**Enjoy and Review! I love hearing constructive criticism. Thank you!**

**Santa Prisca; July 22nd, 19:00 ECT**

A young girl with blond hair was running for her life away from her captors. She looked behind her for a second and saw the mercenaries that were after her. Out of fear and a survival instinct she closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could. After a few seconds, it felt like the ground was away from her feet. When she opened her eyes she was in the night sky. This freaked her out so much she fell into a tall tree and was surprisingly not hurt. She decided to wait and rest for a little while. Deep down she hoped she could find a way home.

* * *

**Caribbean Sea; July 22nd, 20:08 ECT**

The Team is in the Bioship and en-route to their first official mission.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian tells them.

Robin is thinking back on the debrief.

"Isla Santa Prisca." Batman says, showing the Team the map of the island, all stand watching, but Kid Flash is also eating chips. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid, a strength-enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom." the display changes to show the shots of the warehouse. "The infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory is operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have inexplicably cut off. That's where this Team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." Once again the profile changes back to the island map. "The plan requires two drop zones." said drop zones appear on the map.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asks getting Batman and Red Tornado to whip around and face the Boy Wonder before exchange glances.

"Work that out between you." Batman commands, Robin nods a smile forming on his face. Which is still there as he refocuses.

"Drop Zone A in 30." Miss Martian announces, startling the thirteen-year-old and getting him to look back at her, and Aqualad. Who stands as the straps remove themselves. Even his chair disappears as he stands up.

He hits his symbol and his suit turns from navy blue and red with black accents to black, grey and black accents. "Ready." he says, looking to Miss Martian.

"Putting Bioship in camouflage mode." she says as they come within eyesight of the island. Over the water a hole in the base of the Bioship forms, Aqualad dropping out and diving into the water below.

* * *

Under the water, he avoids sunken mines and slices through a rope net with his water-bearer that turns into a sword.

He jumps out of the water and onto the raining beach, just out of sight of the cameras. Placing a sliver and red disruptor on top of it.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." he tells the team through his comm. "Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

Above him, the Bioship's outline is barely noticeable.

* * *

"Drop Zone B." Miss Martian says as they stop over a break in the canopy. All the remaining members stand as their straps and chairs fade into the ship's floor. Miss Martian raises a hand and lines fall from the ceiling which Robin and Kid Flash don't hesitate to attach to.

Once attached, Kid Flash raises his hand to his lightning bolt emblem. The white turning light grey as the yellow turns to a darker grey and his goggles turn almost black, his red accents remaining as he looks it over with a smile. "How cool is this?" he asks, turning towards Miss Martian.

"Very impressive." Miss Martian says, before her own clothes change, her blue boots and skirt become a skin tight full body suit, all black and accented with the same red X and edging like on Martian Manhunter. Only her cape remains blue.

"Uh, that works too." he admits, stunned, then turns towards Supergirl who kept the black t-shirt with the Superman S on it, black pants and boots. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights. No offense." She says crossing her arms.

Her, Kid Flash, and Robin hit with small thuds. Realizing Supergirl's not beside them, they glance up and yelp before diving to the side. Just narrowly avoiding Supergirl as she hits the ground surprisingly soft, soaking everyone from her jump they thought that her jump would create a boom and a two-foot-deep crater. "Knew I didn't need a line." she says confidently.

"And yet,you could have created a seismic event that may not have helped us much with the 'covert'." Robin grumbles as he stands up from the base of the tree he threw himself into. Kid Flash comes out of the forest from the other direction and Miss Martian comes back down to the ground.

"Aqualad, Drop B is a go." Miss Martian says.

* * *

Aqualad climbs a cliff with ease. "Head to the factory. I'll track your GPS and meet you ASAP."

* * *

"Roger that." Robin says, looking down at his hologlove which has a map of the island, as Supergirl and Miss Martian stand at their full height and look over his head on his right and Kid Flash is crouched over his left shoulder.

Then all four take off to the factory. Passing through the forest, under a waterfall, before ending up back in the forest.

* * *

Back in trappable terrain, Robin pulls up his hologlove which shows off mines that have been set around them, then the safest and straightest path to the factory.

There's rustling in the forest, but a snap of a twig catches Supergirl's full attention and stops her short. "Did you hear that?"

"Uh, no…" Kid Flash snarks. "Wait." clearly he realized how rude that was. "Is this a super-hearing thing?"

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Kid Flash asks, but Robin is once again gone. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

"Supergirl, Kid, switch to infrared, see if you're being tracked." Aqualad commands through the comms.

Kid Flash smirks and drops his goggles down over his eyes. Immediately picking up on heat signatures further down the trail. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

The three, run further forward, but only because they can duck behind a rock and fallen tree to avoid being seen. Supergirl looks in the opposite direction of Kid Flash. "Two squads." she corrects. Then expands his focus. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Gunfire commences. Clearly, they aren't on the same side, which is good news for the Team.

"No super-hearing required now." Kid comments.

"Swing wide, steer clear." Aqualad commands as Kid steps forward to be next to Supergirl.

"Yeah-yeah, just as soon as I find Rob." Kid tells him, then vaults over the tree, running down the trail. The trail is wet, and he loses his footing, falling down the hill and right into the firefight. As he falls, he looks up to find a surprised Bane to confirm that he's seeing things right; he even lifts his goggles off his eyes. "So much for the stealthy."

Bane's surprise only lasts a moment before he starts firing rapidly at Kid Flash, running away doesn't help him much as it gains the attention of the Kobra soldiers as well.

Supergirl charges ahead, taking Bane's blind spot and tackling him to the ground. Or at least attempting to, Bane gets himself over the teen and slams her into the soft ground. He goes for a wristlock on his captive right arm but finds Supergirl overpowering him. Grabbing his shirt and throwing him into a tree.

Kid Flash continues to evade the bullets, and two of the men see a shadow pass over them, looking up Robin drops right on top of one of them. "What is wrong with you guys?" he questions, uppercutting the other and following up with a side kick to get his bubble back. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

Kid Flash hits another assailant, backing him up into the clearing. "That's what you were doing?" then hitting him with a front kick to the chin then completing a full flip before landing on the ground again. "Way to fill us in. We're mind readers you know."

Miss Martian throws another two assailants into the tree behind him telekinetically.

"Er, I'm not anyway." he corrects as she drops to the ground.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds." she reminds him.

Robin's attention turns, hearing one run away. He pulls out a birdarang to throw at him, but instead, the Kobra soldier is stopped short by Aqualad dropping right in front of him. Not sure what to do as the Atlantean places his hand on his chest, and his tattoos glow before he zaps him right in the chest. Stepping on the communicator that fell out of his hand, which crunches under his barefoot.

* * *

"I recognize those uniforms." Robin says, looking at most of the assailants that all now tied to the trees. "They belong to the Cult of The Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." he tells the Boy Wonder, not letting him leave his sight in fear that he will disappear again.

"Agreed." Robin says, putting no fault on his mentor. "And since there's no love lost between the cultists and those goons," he puts his hand on his chin as it all suddenly becomes clear. "I'm betting they came in and tossed them out. **That's** why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists." Kid Flash says confidently. "Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't on venom." Robin cuts him off. "Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until **you** know why?" Kid Flash questions, leaning forward to get right in front of the boy's mask covered eyes.

"This team needs a leader." Robin says strongly, standing up straighter.

"And it's you?!" Kid Flash questions, annoyance clear as he steps into Robin's personal space. "Dude, you're a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughs for few seconds. "And you're for mature Seventeen? You blew our cover the first chance you got. Just because Nightwing is your best friend."

"This has nothing to do with him."

To the side, Miss Martian and Supergirl can only look on in silence. Until Miss M speaks up. "Don't you want to lead?"

The Kryptonian shakes her head and looks up , then turns to look at Miss M out of the corner of his eye. "You?"

Miss M nearly leans back and puts her hand up as if to shove the idea away from her physically. "After the Mister Twister fiasco?"

Supergirl smiles shyly, looking at her with the corner of her eye . "You did alright."

Miss M smiles at this.

Supergirl heard someone coming from behind her.

Her super-hearing picks up on the Spanish with ease. "Míralos, argumenten. Liberarte y asumirlos mientras están distraídos." (Look at them argue. Free yourselves and take them while they're distracted.) It's one of Bane's lackeys.

"Callade!" Bane hisses at the other man tied to the tree. "Por el momento lo llamaré. Y entonces me darán lo que necesito." (Quiet! For now, I'll call {play along}. {and then}They'll give me what I need.)

Supergirl smirks, understanding every word and knowing just how to play Bane at his own game. Though she's mildly distracted when Kid Flash shouts again. "Yeah? You don't even have superpowers!" he sees Kid Flash go to walk away from the conversation , but the Boy Wonder follows close behind.

"Neither does Batman or Nightwing!" is the thirteen-year-old's retort.

Kid Flash stops "Duh," he snaps, then rounds the Boy Wonder again. "you're not Batman or Nightwing."

"Duh, closest thing we've got." Robin retorts, he jabs his thumb at himself to prove his point.

As Bane finally gives his consciousness away to the two teens, both boys snap their heads in his direction. Kid Flash is still annoyed, but Robin's eyes go wide. "Such clever niños. But you only know half the story." Bane baits them. The whole Team now steps in so they can see Bane. "Let me show you the rest and get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian steps up. "There is a secret entrance" then she kneels down and places her hand on her temple to further concentrate. "but he's also hiding something." her tone goes sour and her eyes glow white.

Bane speaks up before anyone else does. "It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." behind Miss M the boys exchange looks, then eventually nod.

Just then Supergirl looked up and saw a heat signature in the tree.

"Guys there's someone in the tree." Supergirl whispered to the other.

They all looked up and Robin climbed the tree when he got to the place the heat signature was coming from he found a blond girl.

"Oh, thank goodness. It's Robin. Is Batman here? Is any other superhero here?" The girl asked.

"Um, no. It's just me and the other proteges. Who are you? What are you doing here?" Robin asked the girl.

"I am Cassie Sandsmark. These snake guys kidnapped me. They tried to take my blood for some plot of there's. I was able to escape, but I had no way to get home or call for help. Thank goodness you came." Cassie said relieved.

The two came down from the tree and rejoined the rest of the group.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where are the other heroes at?" Cassie asked out of curiosity.

"Hey, we're heroes too!" Kid Flash countered.

"We are the heroes here, Cassie," Aqualad explained.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that. I'm just not used to seeing the superhero sidekicks as the main heroes," Cassie apologized.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Miss Martian, call the bio ship and Cassie will stay there till we're done here."

"Right."

"But I can help."

"It's too dangerous . You are untrained and you look like you have not had a good night's sleep or a proper meal in days."

"Huh, fine."

When the bio ship got there Miss Martian was going to have the ship bring down a line but before that Cassie flew into the bio ship shocking everyone.

"She has a lot of questions to answer."

The others nodded before they all went forward with the mission.

* * *

In the factory, they are still creating Venom. "Sublime Master, he approaches." one of the soldiers says as Kobra comes to a stop beside him.

"Activate the radio-jamming net. Nothing must interfere." Kobra instructs.

The soldier nods, bows, and leaves.

On top of a cliff, the Team and Bane can see the factory clearly. Bane stops about three feet from the edge, pointing. Both Robin and Kid Flash both step up to get a closer look. Kid with his goggles, Robin with a pair of binoculars. What he sees is a forklift and containers by a helipad.

"Look at all that product." Robin mutters, shocked. "A buy **is** going down." Bane walks away, but the Team remains. "But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad states with conviction.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash agrees, lifting his goggles as he stands up straighter.

"Yeah. You're the thinker." Robin says with a smirk as he stands up.

"Sarcasm?" Kid Flash questions, annoyed. "Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." all three are observing Bane as he lifts a giant rock away from the entrance to an old mine. The only point of his efforts are a few grunts. While Miss M and Supergirl exchange a slight look of confusion.

"Answers are this way." Bane says simply, gesturing down the mine tunnel. All five teens join him to look down the tunnel. Bane says nothing as he heads towards the tunnel.

"So. Now el Luchador is our leader." **(el Luchador is the fighter, it's mainly based off the wrestling mask Bane wears.) **Kid Flash comments angrily and slightly sarcastic. Robin stalks past him, using the back of his hand to smack Kid Flash's cheek. Kid turns to Supergirl, M'gann, and Aqualad with a shrug.

* * *

The Team and Bane walk down the mine until they come to a metal door, which Bane uses his fingerprint to unlock. Which leads them right to a door on the factory floor.

to be- empty floor. "All clear." he vocalizes before running out of the doorway. The others follow but, once they get to another hidden location Robin is nowhere in sight.

"Has that little fool already been captured?" Bane questions, annoyance at the possibility of their infiltration being compromised rising.

"No," Aqualad assures, but his own voice is giving away his own annoyance. "he just does that."

Kid Flash slides his goggles over his eyes with ease. "Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before Boy Wonder." by the time he finishes the sentence he's already running.

Aqualad reaches out as he sees Kid Flash's movement, but doesn't get hold. "Wait, Kid!"

Bane watches as the grey and red streak disappears, looking to Aqualad with a smug smile. "Great chain of command." he continues his jabs at Aqualad with the sarcasm and the continued smugness in those four simple words.

The three remaining teens share a look. While over their heads Robin runs across the catwalk and up the stairs to the command center.

* * *

Inside the command center, a Kobra agent is working on the computers. There's a small swish before a Batarang hits the computer console beside him, causing it to spark. As he turns to look a green gas is released from the Batarang. The agent coughs then passes out.

Robin holds no qualms as he grabs the back of his cloak and drops his upper body to the ground with a thud. Then taking the chair and sitting down at the computer.

* * *

Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Supergirl are all crouched behind an unused assembly line, while Bane hides in the shadows of a crate stack.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad observes with shock.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Supergirl observes."They're not touching this Venom."

As a forklift drives away they turn towards each other. "Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian offers, unsure, but figuring a one off guess is better than nothing.

Supergirl's focus changes as she looks in the opposite direction they just were. "Helicopter's coming." she says, out of instinct the other two follow her gaze. Bane's eyes narrow as all four look out the small skylight.

It takes a few moments, but then they start to be able to hear the helicopter's blades as it approaches.

* * *

The computer Robin's on is beeping away as he runs over the chemical formula for the agent. Listing off '_HB'_**2'**_Ca'_**4'**_, Cs'_**2** **Ho'**_4'_**, PH'**_4_ _Mo'_**8'**_, __**and **__Ca'_**1** **Hg'**_6'_**.**

Kid Flash zooms in, skidding to a stop and taking a bite out of something, then proceeding to talk with food in his mouth. "What you got?"

"Chemical formulas." Robin says, hunching a little closer to the keyboard as if that would help him work faster. Ever the science nerd Kid Flash joins him at the computer. "I guessing it involves Venom, but…" he trails unsure, but also not even pausing as Kid Flash takes another loud bite out of the bar in his hand.

"This one's Venom. Cassie said that they wanted her blood. Do you think that they wanted to experiment with her blood and Venom?" Kid Flash says, as if he's talking to a three-year-old, and using his bar to point at the screen. As the screen shows another compound he continues. "As for this one, it's-" he cuts himself off. "Whoa. The Blockbuster formula from Cadmus." they watch as the two begin to merge on screen. "Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom… and permanent." he realizes horrified. Then turns to Robin. "But how did Kobra get access to Project Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier!" Robin realizes. "Using the cult to create the Blockbuster-Venom superformula." Robin stands up his hand going to his ear. "Robin to Aqualad we got-" Kid Flash turns away from the computer as he hears Robin stop. "... static." he mutters angrily.

* * *

From out of the helicopter's opening doors the shadows clear, revealing a buff white man with blonde hair. In a black on black outfit and his facial features covered by a grey hockey mask. As he walks between two lines of the cult his matching forearm and shoulder/upper arm guards show.

"Lord Kobra." he greets.

"Sportsmaster." Kobra returns, as the girl from before steps up. "The shipment is ready." she opens the box to reveal the blue vials.

Sportsmaster takes one, holding it up to look at it. "The new Kobra-Venom?" he questions.

Kobra gestures to Blockbuster. "A complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed."

"This is a game-changer." Sportsmaster proudly states, flipping the vial to catch it in his fist. "Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League."

Above them, Miss Martian uses her camouflage. "Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now." even though she basically invisible her eyes begin to glow.

* * *

In the factory, on a catwalk. Bane and Supergirl keep watch while Aqualad has his eyes closed to see Miss M's telepathic image.

"Sportsmaster." he says, opening his eyes. "**He** is the buyer?" he questions, looking to Supergirl shocked. Then brings his hand up to his ear. "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" he gets the same results as Robin. He huffs in annoyance. "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan now."

Bane is all too pleased with his opening. "I have a suggestion." then jumps over the rail with a battle cry.

Two Kobra agents look to the source, shocked to see Bane. He lands just before them, shoving one to the side with ease and pushing the other's arm to ensure his aim is only to the ceiling.

* * *

From outside they hear the gunshots.

* * *

"What is he-" Aqualad begins, only to be cut off by Blockbuster's battle cry and he charges at the window behind them. Shattering it and taking down the catwalk. Both boys land away from the rubble, but so does Blockbuster. Who roars to catch everyone's full attention.

"Destroy them." Kobra commands. In an instant Blockbuster charges at the three infiltrators.

Supergirl meets him halfway, in comparison to Blockbuster, she's plenty small enough to get under his arms and catch his torso. However, due to the size difference Blockbuster grabs Supergirl's waist from behind with efficiency.

Aqualad's tattoos begin to glow as he reaches behind his shoulders to take out his water-bearers. The Kobra agents start firing on him, but can't land a hit as he crouches behind a shield and uses his other water-bearer to fire non-lethal projectiles at their chests and knock them out.

Meanwhile, Bane hides, away from the action, chuckling to himself.

Miss Martian flies in and starts throwing agents around, but Sportsmaster can clearly see her despite the camouflage.

Aqualad continues to shoot projectiles while Supergirl gets launched into a large container by Blockbuster behind her. Getting a massive uppercut that pins her back to the container, she punches Blockbuster in the face from her pinned position. Knocking her assailant back and giving her plenty of room to land back on her feet. Then charge at Blockbuster once more.

Sportsmaster eyes continue to narrow as he brings out a rod. Which then extends to form a sharp point that he throws at Miss M. She just barely manages to dodge, but it blows up right beside her. Knocking her away and hitting her hard enough to turn off her camouflage.

Supergirl and Blockbuster continue to exchange punches as Robin runs along the catwalk over their head. Kid Flash runs behind him and both come to a stop to watch over the chaos.

Kid Flash runs off, while Robin remains and he gains a mischievous look before he runs back the way he came.

Aqualad is now standing upright but is being backed up despite his shield and projectiles. Ducking behind some piping he can put down his water-bearers, but then finds two more Kobra agents on his other side

Before they can fire Kid Flash runs in and slams his feet into both their chests to knock them out and back. Only for three more to arrive on the catwalk over where the two now lay unconscious. He barely ducks behind a pillar to avoid getting shot.

Aqualad reaches for his comm, but then remembers it's jammed. "Miss Martian, radio is jammed." he tells her, since at this point she's the only one that doesn't know. "Link us up!"

Behind the men shooting Aqualad she's slowly coming to. Her eyes widen as she processes what she heard, bringing her hand to her head. "Everyone online?" she asks.

Supergirl growls through the punch that hits her in the face. "Yeah." She replies, her dislike all-too-obvious.

"You know it, beautiful." Kid Flash says with a smile, despite the fact that he's getting shot at, still.

Aqualad ignores that. "Good. We need to regroup."

"Busy now." Robin's voice cuts in.

* * *

The Boy Wonder lands at the Helicopter pad, Kobra stepping up right behind him, the girl by his side. Robin stands and turns instantly picking up on the movement. "Batman must be desperate if he sends whelp to task me."

Robin ignores the insult as he decides to banter with the villain instead. "What's wrong, Koby? You look disconcerted."

"This is beneath me. Shimmer, take him." Kobra commands. Shimmer runs at the Boy Wonder, whose only response is a smirk.

Flipping over her as she gets close enough, then lands behind her. He stands back into a fighting stance. "Robin, now." Aqualad's voice commands. The youngest grits his teeth, just barely losing concentration in time for Shimmer to come in with a punch ready.

However, Robin drops a flash grenade, giving him time to get away and leave the two alone.

* * *

Aqualad uses his water-bears to create long whips and take out many of the still shooting Kobra agents."Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path."

Kid Flash takes out seven Kobra agents, Aqualad running behind him and Robin grappling above and behind the Atlantean's head. Miss Martian flies in behind the Boy Wonder. As he drops from his line she returns to the ground, as Supergirl continues to hold off Blockbuster.

Finally getting a proper hold she throws Blockbuster into amassing Kobra agents to give her time to get away as well. Shemakes it through the door then slams it shut.

She and Aqualad are the only ones who have to take off and run, which they don't wait on as Blockbuster knocks the door in.

Catching up the rest of the Team Aqualad shouts a command. "Supergirl, the support beams."

She punches out three in succession but wasn't expecting the cave in to be so rapid. Thankfully Miss Martian grabs the back of her shirt and pulls her away from the debris.

Forcing the Kobra agents to the same on the other side of the cave in. Blockbuster takes one look and walks away.

* * *

Aqualad snaps a glow stick create a light source. Robin stands with his back to Aqualad, looking to the cave in, while Kid Flash leans heavily on the wall, Supergirl calmly stands beside and Miss Martian is on the other side.

"How can my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin questions.

Aqualad sets down the two pieces of the glow stick, before looking to the youngest member. "You do have the most experience. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared." Kid Flash stands and the whole group has their focus solely on the Boy Wonder's body language. "Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are clearly defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader needs to be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play part in an unknown plan."

Robin turns and physically swipes the idea away. "Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" then looks down with a pained groan. "Ah, who am I kidding?" he questions, entirely to himself and with a note of pain in his words. "You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only who can."

"Please!" Kid Flash shouts. "I can run circles-"

"Wally, come on." Robin cuts him off, even using his secret ID in the field. "You know he's the one, we all do."

"Hello, Megan!" Miss M says, placing her hands on her hips. "It's so obvious."

"Coulda told ya." Supergirl concurs, leaning against a support beam slightly behind Aqualad with her arms crossed and actually smiling. She turns her attention towards Kid Flash with a frown.

Wally brings his hands off his hips and over his shoulders as he shrugs, then brings his hands back to his hips and smiles. "Okay."

"Then I accept the burden," he says as he walks towards Robin pausing as he places his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." Robin is smiling the whole way through the speech and confirms the terms with a small nod.

He turns away and looks to all of the Team. "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving the island." they all gather around.

Robin laughs, crosses his arms, and takes on a Wally-like smirk. "Funny. I had the same thought."

* * *

On the helipad, Sportsmaster is in the chopper while Shimmer and Kobra remain outside listening to it creak and stutter, but not start.

"Sabotage." Sportsmaster states, considering it was running fine when he left. "Robin?"

"Undoubtedly." Kobra agrees, his annoyance showing before he turns to Shimmer. "Find the problem. Fix it." she bows and walks off as Sportsmaster steps beside Kobra and one of his agents and Blockbuster join the two.

"Master, shall we send search parties after the intruders?" he asks.

"Don't be absurd, they'll come to us." Kobra snarls, walking away.

* * *

"Sportsmaster the supplier/buyer." Robin says as all five run down the mine tunnel. "But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula **or** to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

Despite having superspeed Kid Flash remains beside Robin, though both are in the lead, with Aqualad and Supergirl behind them, and Miss Martian the furthest back and in the air.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom." Kid Flash agrees. "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is ＂tip of the iceberg＂." Aqualad states, coming to a stop as they see Bane standing in front of their exit. Something long and metal dropping from his grip. Joining at least half a dozen more just like it on the ground.

"Halt, niños." Bane commands, something bright green sticking out of his left hand. "I'm feeling explosive."

Behind them are explosives on the second to last support beam, judging by the cave in they experienced they wouldn't make it out in time.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asks, sounding honestly confused.

"I want my factory back." Bane states simply.

"Kid, you'll need a running start." Aqualad says through the mind link, the ginger does as he's told and slowly starts taking steps backward.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying." he smirks proudly before continuing. "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more." he holds out the trigger. "Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." he didn't notice the blur and went to hit the button on to find it missing.

"With what?" Kid Flash's voice asks from behind the supervillain. Leaning smugly against a nearby tree as Bane turns to him. "This trigger thingy?" he continues to question, showing Bane the still intact trigger in his hand.

Bane went to go punch the ginger but was pulled back and away by an unseen force. Or rather M'gann's telekinesis. Now being held a good ten feet off the ground the others join her where Bane can see them.

Supergirl drops into a fighting stance. "Finally." sounding both pleased, amused **and **some frightening degree of desperate. M'gann looks to him and fully settles into his stance. "Drop him."

She looks up innocently as she drops her hand, the force holding Bane diminishes and he falls right into the hard uppercut from Supergirl.

* * *

The helicopter is now up and running again and they're loading product once more.

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one." an agent states the rather obvious. Sportsmaster walks back down towards the chopper with the silver box from before. Only to be stopped as Kid Flash runs in and takes out the two furthest agents in the rows on both his sides, then over to one of the agents now shooting at him. Kicking him in the chest and knocking him away from the gun.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra commands. Two more agents come up behind him, and as Sportmaster goes to leave Supergirl drops in, cracking the concrete mere feet away from the helicopter.

"Go again?" he asks Blockbuster. The monster roars, Kid Flash takes out one other Kobra agent between the two super strong forces, just as he gets within striking distance a stream of water takes out the monster. "Sorry. Not the plan." then looks over to ensure that Aqualad isn't being ambushed as he holds the water stream.

Sportsmaster gets behind Supergirl, using the cover of the helicopter and hits her with a bright red blast from his gun on the teen's back. He gets two more shots, then starts rapidly firing as he manages to force the clone backward. In his distraction, Miss Martian goes unseen.

Until she tries to swoop in and help, only for Sportsmaster to hit her hard, disabling her camouflage and get her in a choke hold. All while still shooting at Supergirl.

Kid Flash takes out one of the few remaining cultists' guns, swiping his mask in the process. "Souvenir." then continues to run as the agent falls unconscious. Shimmer and Kobra taking a step back.

In a second a bola wraps around her body and knocks her to the ground. Looking to the source Kobra glares at Robin. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty." the Boy Wonder snarks as if he did the cult leader a favor.

"True," though he reaches up and takes off his cloak. Revealing his shaved head and matching pale body. "but sometimes even a God must stoop to conquer." Robin smirks and charges at Kobra, bringing a knee up with a high jump. Only for Kobra to block it with one hand. His eyes widen, but narrow as he drops back down and goes to sweep out his feet. Kobra only needs to lift one leg. Robin pushes off the ground once more, a roundhouse aiming right for Kobra's face. Which the Cult Leader catches with a singular hand, then front kicking the teen in the chest and watching as he flips to land on his feet once more and slide back a few feet. His teeth clenching, but he doesn't attack again. "What's wrong boy? You look disconcerted."

Kid Flash runs around, taking out three more Kobra agents standing in a semi-circle. The fourth remains and goes to shoot at Kid Flash only to be shoulder checked by the super speeding streak.

Aqualad continues to push Blockbuster farther with the water stream. Putting away a water-bearer his hand sparks like the eel that his tattoos mirror would. He touches the water to conduct the electricity. Lighting the monster up like a Christmas tree. His tattoos turning back to black as he puts his other water-bearer back.

Still firing at Supergirl and holding Miss Martian, Sportsmaster begins to back up into the loading bay of the chopper. "Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly." then pauses in his firing long enough to throw Miss Martian into Supergirl and knock both of them to the ground.

Both of them don't even move as the chopper takes off. Miss Martian shows the trigger that they took from Bane to Supergirl with a smile. Then depresses the top.

* * *

Sportsmaster doesn't even know the explosives as there until it detonates. Setting the loading bay of the chopper on fire and blowing out the back. With that much of the chopper wreaked Sportsmaster loses control, seeing where he's going to crash he jumps out of the helicopter.

The chopper lands directly on the factory, destroying the whole thing.

* * *

Bane can only watch as he's tied to a tree on the cliff by the exit to the tunnel. Anger showing, even through his mask.

* * *

Robin gets knocked to the ground, and Kobra's massive foot stepping onto his chest. Despite being the Boy Wonder he can't move the foot keeping him pinned.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" Kobra proclaims, glaring down at Robin.

"Good," Robin says, smirking as he feels the pressure release slightly. "because this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!" he executes duel helicopter kicks to fully knock Kobra's leg off his chest, then rolls into a handstand and spring back towards the rest of the team.

The five stand ready to fight, Kobra glances to the side, then steps back calmly. "Another time then." then he disappears into the shadows.

Robin attempts to follow but is shocked to find only shrubbery and darkness. He walks back to find the other four still waiting, though Miss Martian comes back to the ground.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin tells Aqualad sincerely. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!" then walks away laughing.

Aqualad can only look down in thought.

* * *

**Mount Justice; August 4th; 13:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission." Batman gets within inches of Aqualad's face as he berates him. "Observe and report!" then backs off. "You'll each receive written evaluations detailing your **many** mistakes." Batman walks past all five, who stand at full attention. Coming to a pause beside Supergirl, who is the last one in their line. "Until then - good job." all of their heads snap up in shock, then look to Batman out of the corner of their eyes. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy." all of them relax and stand slightly more comfortably. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success." they all watch him as he continues and starts walking away. "And how you choose who leads determines character." Robin smiles, and Aqualad looks down at the smaller boy and does as well. "Now, let's talk about this new friend of yours."

* * *

"All I managed to recover is a single vial of Kobra-Venom." Sportsmaster holds it up to prove his point.

"Peut-être… the formula can be reverse-engineered." a projected voice says, with a slight accent. " Mias what of these heroes?" The voice comes from a screen which looks to contain only a container. "First Cadmus, then Mister Twister. Now, Santa Prisca."

"Once is happenstance." another agrees, his voice dark, and turning darker as he continues. "Twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action, and enemies of the Light must not stand."


End file.
